The Search For Marco
by Piscean6724
Summary: When a rescue requires both paramedics from Station 51 to ride to Rampart with their patients, Marco is asked to drive the squad there to meet them. But he never arrives. What happened and where's Marco?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All original Emergency characters belong to Universal and Mark VII. Original characters belong to the author.

The Search For Marco-1

"What? No way! He couldn't have done it!" Chet looked around at the other guys in the dayroom. It was nearly time for 'lights out' and the 'A' shift crew of station 51 began standing and stretching while replacing their chairs around the kitchen table. The movie they had just watched was a murder mystery but only Chet seemed surprised by the ultimate revelation of who had actually committed the crime.

"Chet, it was obvious from the start. Don't tell me you didn't have it figured out."

"Ah Gage, you didn't know either so wipe that smug grin off your face."

The casual banter between the two men was more normal than anyone outside of the station would have realized if they'd been listening. However, it was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Uh-oh." Hank Stanley whispered more to himself than to anyone else. A phone ringing at this hour usually meant a problem at home for himself or one of his men.

"L.A. County Station 51. Captain Hank Stanley speaking." The other men looked on with a measure of concern in their eyes.

"Ye..yes ma'am. He's right here." Hank promptly handed the phone over to Marco while mouthing the words, 'your mother' to the younger man.

"Mama, something wrong?" Marco's dark eyes grew wide as he gave the rest of his crew a look that they all recognized.

"Mama, don't move her. We're on our way." Lopez slammed down the phone and looked at his captain.

"Cap, car wreck in front of my mom's house. There's a pregnant woman inside and Mama thinks she might be in labor."

"I'll call it in, let's get going guys." Hank notified dispatch and requested an ambulance and law enforcement. He opened the bay doors on his way to his seat on the engine and in a matter of seconds both emergency vehicles were exiting the station on their way to what would turn out to be a night none of them would ever forget.

E!

The Lopez residence was a 30 minute drive from the station under normal conditions. However, two emergency vehicles traveling with red lights and sirens would not be considered normal; they were able to pull up to the older two story home in less than twenty minutes.

Neither the ambulance nor law enforcement had arrived on scene. What the crew saw as they drove up was Ms. Lopez reaching into the window of an older model blue sedan speaking in a combination of Spanish and broken English to the young woman behind the wheel.

Marco was the first to reach his mother. He'd seen her in this condition before and knew that she sometimes mixed up her English and Spanish when she was upset. He reached into the car and gently took both of his mother's hands and led her over to the engine to sit down and catch her breath.

"Mama, let Roy and John help her. We're here now. It's ok, just have a seat right here and I'll stay with you." The older woman allowed herself to be led away from the vehicle in the supportive arms of her son while the paramedics retrieved their equipment from the squad.

"Chet, pull the battery cables will ya." Cap ordered and the young lineman made quick work of the task.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Roy used his softest voice as he reached in to make physical contact with the young woman. She was conscious but appeared to be in shock and made no attempt to respond to Roy's question. Instead, she stared through the windshield as if she were still driving; hands still in the ten and two o'clock position.

"Cap, gonna need a pry bar to get this door open."

"Roy, I'll take the other side." John was able to quickly open the passenger's side door. He was a bit surprised that the impact hadn't jammed both doors instead of just the driver's side. The young woman had lost control of her car and plowed into a large tree with the front driver's side of the car sustaining most of the visible damage.

Johnny slid across the bench seat to gain better access to his patient. The darkness of the hour made it more difficult to assess her condition but he did immediately notice that she was in an advanced stage of pregnancy.

"Ma'am, ma'am can you hear me?" John reached up and checked her pulse using her right wrist. He approximated it at 100 beats per minute and then pulled his pen light out of his shirt pocket to check her pupil response as Hank arrived with the pry bar.

Roy and Hank made short work of opening the driver's door but the loud sound of the protesting metal suddenly jarred the patient back into the present. She jumped and gave a half scream as she tried desperately to remove herself from the noise of the door and the light Johnny was shining into her eyes.

"Arrgh"

"Easy now, just take it easy. You're gonna be ok alright?" Johnny was using his most soothing voice to try to calm his victim while holding a steady hand on her right shoulder as a means of grounding her.

"Wha….AARRGH!" The young woman's entire body tensed up as she wrapped both arms protectively around her abdomen and pain etched itself across her face. Her soft light brown hair fell into her face as she bent her head down and John immediately noticed tiny sweat beads begin to pop out on her forehead.

Roy instinctively looked at his watch to time the contraction and made a mental note.

"Breathe for me ma'am, just take a deep breath and blow it out. Don't fight the contractions ok?" Roy and John had delivered numerous babies before so this was not unfamiliar territory. Plus, Roy had been with Joanne for both deliveries of their own children and he knew how much easier labor could be if the mother-to-be had someone present to keep her as calm as possible. Roy had the right voice for the job and he knew how to employ it while his partner went about taking her vitals and preparing to extricate her from the crumpled vehicle.

Johnny waited for the contraction to subside before he took her blood pressure. Once he felt the tension in her body relax he helped her to lean back in the seat with her head against the headrest then quickly wrapped the blood pressure cuff around her upper arm. Roy heard the hissing of the air being let out of the cuff and looked at his partner. Johnny gave him a negative shake of his head to indicate the reading was not good. He wrote down the numbers and handed them over to Roy who was busily attaching the antenna to the biophone to contact Rampart.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51 how do you read?" In the background, Roy could hear his partner using his calm voice to illicit as much information from the young woman as he could. Roy heard her say that her name was Heather Dawson and she was twenty-one years old.

"Go ahead 51," came the voice of Dr. Joe Early.

Roy began reciting the information he had on the patient including her vitals as in the distance he heard the distinctive wail of sirens.

"Cap, I'll direct them in." Hank looked at his young linemen and gave him a quick affirmation. _Chet, you just can't handle a pregnant woman in labor can you?_

Hank looked around for his other two crewmen and found Ms. Lopez safe and sound tucked into the space between Marco and Mike on the tail board of the engine. Marco caught his gaze and gave him a thumb's up to indicate that all was well there.

"Heather, my name is John Gage and that's my partner over there Roy DeSoto. He's talking to a doctor on the phone over at Rampart Hospital. How far along are you?"

It took Heather a long moment to gather her wits about her and process the information. "Ah, 35 weeks but….AARRGH!" John watched again as another contraction gripped his patient and saw the agony displayed on her young frightened face. He timed it while coaxing her to breathe through it and not hold her breath while the pain overtook her. She let go of her tight abdomen with her right hand and reached out for something to hold onto. Johnny knew what she needed and instinctively held onto her hand offering his strength and assurance that the pain would subside. When the contraction relinquished its grip on Heather's body she in turn relinquished her grip on Johnny's hand while following his soft commands to breathe through it.

Roy looked on in wonder as he noted the size of the woman's swollen midsection. When she leaned her head back in the seat following the second contraction he heard her say what he was already thinking.

"Twi…twins." She panted.

Johnny finished his assessment as quickly as he could, working to ensure there were no obvious injuries. She'd been wearing her seatbelt and he assumed she'd lost control of her car during a contraction. He noted how swollen her lower legs and ankles were. Johnny pressed lightly against the tight skin on the top of her swollen feet and noted how the impression his fingers made stayed when he back his hand. "Pitting edema in lower extremities, Roy."

"Cap, gonna need a backboard and trauma box too." Roy spat out the words while holding the biophone receiver to his ear and taking down notes from Dr. Early.

Mike had heard him and was already retrieving the backboard by the time Hank opened the compartment holding the trauma box. They both knew that spinal precautions would be necessary and this extrication would be complicated by the victim's condition.

"Mama, I need to help them get her out. You stay right here, ok?" Marco stood while removing his mother's hand from the crook of his elbow and patting her lovingly on her shoulder. Both of her hands fell into her lap as she watched, with pride, as her son and his crewmates worked in unison to free the young woman.

Once the cervical collar was in place and the men of Station 51 were about ready to slip her onto the backboard, she was again overtaken by another contraction.

"Easy now, that's it…..just breathe through it and ride it out." Roy held Heather's left hand now as Johnny had moved to the backseat to attach the cervical collar. After a few tense moments, Heather again relaxed and Roy thoughtfully used a couple of 4 X 4's to wipe the increased perspiration from her face. The tiny rivulets were beginning to slide down her forehead toward her eyes until he halted their progress with the squares of cotton. Her hair was beginning to fall into her face again and he carefully readjusted her headband to keep her straight locks away from her eyes. He couldn't help but see Joanne sitting in this seat while laboring with Chris. She too had been wearing a headband that day. He remembered how frightened she was as each contraction brought them closer and closer to meeting their firstborn. He remembered how many times she'd told him since that day that she didn't think she could have done it without him by her side. And now, he couldn't help but notice that this young lady was just as frightened and in just as much pain as Joanne had been…..but she was alone.

"Ma'am, is there someone we can call for you?" Roy couldn't imagine why Heather had struck out for the hospital driving herself while in labor. Why hadn't her husband or some other family member assisted her?

"No" she whispered while hiding behind closed eyes; unable to move her head now that Johnny had completed his task. John shot Roy a look as he tightened his lips into a thin line and crawled out of the backseat. _Well, she had someone to call on about eight months ago damn it! Where the hell is he now?_

By the time the two paramedics with assistance from Mike and Marco had gotten Heather secured to the backboard and were removing her from her mangled car, Chet had returned followed by the ambulance and law enforcement officer. As the four firefighters eased the backboard to the ground she again felt her entire body stiffen as the next contraction started. She could no longer hold back the tears now and cried out.

"Oh, God.. aarRRGH!" She cried being unable to curl up around her tightening belly.

"Oh, God! Uughh!" Echoed Chet as he dropped to his knees trying desperately to hold onto his dinner and not to look in the direction of the laboring woman.

"Easy now, Heather. It's ok. We've got you. Here, here's my hand. Just squeeze it, alright?" This time it was Hank who offered his strength and encouragement to the young woman. He too had taken care of his wife while she labored with their children and just like Roy, he knew how important it was for both the mother and child for her to remain as calm as possible.

An oxygen mask was placed on her face as an IV was established and additional perspiration was again wiped from her brow. Her labor was progressing much too rapidly for Roy and Johnny's liking. As if he were reading their minds, Hank called out for Marco.

"Hey Marco, pal. You take the squad to Rampart. Looks like they'll both need to ride in on this one," Hank tossed the words over his shoulder while watching both his paramedics busily working with their patient.

"Thanks, Cap." Roy looked up grateful for a superior who understood, at least somewhat, the precarious situation this particular rescue was turning into. "Looks like we just might be trying to deliver two before we get there."

"Yea…." Hank propped his hands on his hips, raised his eye brows and blew out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding before he repeated himself again. "Yea."

Hank watched as his two medics boarded the ambulance along with their patient. With equipment stowed including the biophone for constant contact with Rampart, he gave the customary two slaps to the back of the ambulance and watched it drive away. He turned his attention then to the law enforcement officer who was just finishing up his written report having already directed the wrecker into position to remove the mangled mess. With no additional information needed, Hank called his crew together to head back to the station.

"Chet, you ok pal?"

"Yea, yea I guess, Cap. I nearly tossed my cookies on that last contraction."

Mike couldn't help but give his crewmate a little bit of grief. "Oh yea, didn't know you were pregnant, Chet?"

"Oh ha ha, Mike. Not MY contraction…HERS!" He said as he pointed in the direction of the departing ambulance.

"Chet, good thing you're not a paramedic." Marco grinned as he noted the slightly greenish tint to his friend's pallor.

"Hey Cap, I'm gonna go check on Mama; get her settled and then I'll head on over to Rampart. I think they'll be awhile." He waited for Hank's wave of approval before he turned and headed into the house. He knew how excitable his mother could be at times and wanted to make sure she was settled before he left her alone.

"See you at the station in a little while guys." He called after them. He then sided up to Chet to give him one more quick stab. "Chet, you better make sure you always use condoms, buddy."

Chet rolled his eyes at his friend; then turned to walk toward the engine. As he stepped up onto the running board he called out.

"Hey Marco." When Marco turned around, Chet flipped him off then hopped into his jump seat for the return trip to the station.


	2. Chapter 2

The Search For Marco-2

"Who's your OB?" Roy asked Heather as John relayed the latest information and vitals to Rampart. Her blood pressure was dangerously elevated and the contractions were very close now. Roy tried to get the young woman to relax as he donned his gloves for a cervical exam.

"Dr. Kendrick in Santa Barbara."

Johnny cocked one eyebrow as he relayed this information to Dr. Early via the biophone. "Well Heather, I don't think you're gonna make it that far. How 'bout we stop off at Rampart in about 5 minutes instead?"

"K,..aarrGH!"

"Breathe for me, Heather." John clasped her left hand in his and allowed her to squeeze it through the contraction.

Heather found that being in the presence of these two men helped her tremendously and even though she was enduring unspeakable pain she felt somewhat energized by their calm demeanor.

Roy had freed her legs from the restraints of the backboard in order to check her dilation. With his left hand on her abdomen he began the exam.

"I know this is uncomfortable for you, Heather, but it'll only take a minute. Easy now. Relax." His blue eyes met the brown eyes of his worried partner. "Ten and crowning."

"Rampart, the patient's cervix is dilated ten centimeters and she's crowning." John spoke as he and Roy began the preparations for delivery. There was no way they'd get to Rampart before the first baby was born.

Permission was granted to remove her from the backboard while keeping the cervical collar in place. She reached up to John with pleading green eyes. He allowed her to hold onto his left hand as he continued to monitor her as best he could with his right. Roy was more experienced at delivery and he knew that if his assistance was needed his partner would let him know.

Roy kneeled down on the floor of the ambulance prepared to bring this little one into the world in less than ideal circumstances. He listened in amazement at just how calm and consoling his hyperactive partner was being with Heather. _Atta boy, Junior. Keep her calm._

Within mere moments Roy was holding the head in his right hand while waiting for the rest of the tiny body to emerge. "One more big push, Heather."

John wiped the sweat from her face while clutching her left hand. He couldn't help but notice that she had a death grip on the sheet with her right hand. He leaned over her a little more as he felt the ambulance make the familiar turn into the emergency entrance at Rampart and relief washed over him.

"Ok Heather, we're at the hospital but we gotta finish this before we get you inside ok?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I've got you, sweetheart and Roy has your baby. Now, hold onto my arm with your right hand; I've got your left hand right here." He gently lifted her left hand briefly. When she had reached up for his arm for support he continued. "Now look at me, sweetie. Look at my eyes." When her emerald eyes were staring into his he flashed her a crooked grin as he felt her body begin to tense up again. "NOW Heather, push!"

"aarRGH!" She felt her body go limp as she lay panting.

"Good job!" Roy said with a grin. "Hello there little man." He cooed as he began suctioning the fluid from the infant's airways. With his airways clear and with the tactile stimulation from Roy cleaning him up, the tiny infant let out a scream worthy of a newborn twice his size.

"Nice set of lungs, Heather." Johnny spoke gently to his patient.

She was barely listening to him; instead she was caught up in the precious sounds of her baby's first cry. Once the cord was clamped and cut, she felt the tiny bundle being placed in the crook of her arm.

Roy glanced back through the glass in the ambulance doors as he felt the vehicle being backed into the receiving bay at Rampart. When he turned back around the sight that greeted him sent shock waves up his spine. The gurney was covered in bright red blood.

The doors opened to reveal two orderlies and Dixie waiting on them. She saw the harried look on Roy's face and the blood covered gurney and knew immediately what must be happening.

"Placental abruptia, let's move it quick. Treatment 4." She rushed ahead of the crew to inform the doctors as John and Roy with the assistance of the orderlies rushed a now quieted newborn and a very pale mother into Rampart. There was still another child to be delivered and every second counted – for both mother and baby.

E!

Inside the Lopez residence, Marco seated his mother on her sofa and walked into the kitchen to retrieve her a glass of water. She continued to wring her hands and mumble in Spanish and Marco just shook his head with a smile. _I love you, Mama. _

After a few sips of water she had settled down and stopped wringing her hands.

"Oh Marco, that poor poor girl. She was all alone out there. I do hope she and her baby will be alright."

"Mama, you know that Roy and John are the best. I'm sure they'll both be fine." Neither Marco nor his mother had been close enough to the car to overhear when Heather had announced she was having twins.

"You did the right thing by calling us and then just staying with her until we arrived. You saved her life Mama. And her baby's life too." Marco hoped his words would help his mother realize what she had done.

"Are you feeling alright now?" Marco asked his mother.

"Oh yes, dear. I am. You go on back to work. I'm going to go to bed."

Marco gave his mother a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, son."

"Love you too, Mama." Marco headed for the door.

Ms. Lopez stood in her doorway and watched as her son lumbered across the wide front porch, down the steps and strode across the lawn to the squad. He closed the driver's door then gave her a brief wave as he shifted into drive. She watched as the squad exited her property in the same direction the ambulance had earlier and her heart nearly burst with pride.

E!

Back at Rampart, twin one was being checked out by a pediatrician while his mother's condition was continuing to deteriorate rapidly.

"Just, ah, save my baby, please." She panted through dry lips. "Don't let my baby die. Don't worry about me just save my ba.." She never completed her sentence as her green eyes closed under the influence of anesthesia. She had lost a lot of blood and now to complicate things, the second twin was presenting breach. There was no time to work on shifting the baby's position for a vaginal delivery and Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early both concluded that an emergency caesarean section was necessary. In what seemed like mere seconds Heather was prepped, draped, anesthetized and the procedure was underway.

John and Roy were ushered into the waiting area and neither man spoke as they both leaned against the tile wall waiting for the sound of a baby's cry. John stood with one foot propped against the wall behind him and his arms crossed in front of his chest. Roy stood with both hands in his pockets and the HT dangling from his left wrist. Both men stared at the floor wondering what was happening inside the room. They knew the risks and complications to both mother and child. But they also knew that time was not on the side of the baby or the mother and that there really was no other alternative than to try to deliver the infant immediately.

They didn't have long to wait as both men jerked up their chins at the sound of a tiny cough. Then grins spread across their faces as the tiny cough turned into a full blown scream.

"Number two has arrived." John said to Roy but his enthusiasm was tainted with worry for the baby's mother.

"Yea, hope mom is ok." Roy remarked.

It didn't take long for an incubator to be wheel out past them with a tiny pink newborn inside. The nurse gave them a smile as she headed to take twin two to join twin one in the neonatal intensive care unit. "It's a boy." She said as the wheels squeaked past them.

Minutes past like hours for the duo as they waited for word on Heather. Finally, Dixie emerged with a grim and tired look on her face.

"It was a close call, fellas, but she's hanging in there."

Roy and Johnny exhaled audibly.

"She'll be in ICU and the boys will be in NICU." Dixie hooked her arms through the crooks of the paramedics arms and walked with them to the staff lounge. "Come on guys, let's get some coffee while they finish up with her. Kel will bring us word in a little while."

The trio made their way arm in arm down the corridor to the staff lounge.

E!

Tucker Brennen had watched the entire scenario unfold from the relative safety of his black sedan. He'd been following Heather when she crashed the car into the tree in front of the Lopez residence. He'd driven past the accident and turned into a small alcove and parked his car and turned off his lights. He'd waited, unseen by anyone, while he watched the rescuers remove her from the car and had waited for the fire engine, police officer and even the wrecker to leave. Now, the only vehicle left at the accident scene was the squad bearing the number 51 on it.

_The old lady must be shaken up. _He'd seen how she reacted to the accident and to the fact that Heather was in labor. He continued to wait for who he thought was a third paramedic to leave the scene and an idea hatched in his mind. He knew how to get Heather to go along with his plan. Guilt. It was easy to make her feel guilty for things and he knew now how to get her to do what thusfar she'd refused to do. A sinister grin grew on his bearded face as he cranked up his car and drove away from the scene. He'd watched the direction the other vehicles had left in and knew that this man would also be headed in that same direction soon and he'd be waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Very short chapter here. Thanks again Starlight Guardian for the technical assistance.

The Search For Marco-3

Dixie handed each man a cup of coffee and then prepared one for herself.

"Exciting night, huh?"

"Yea, never delivered twins before." Johnny spoke up.

"Never want to again like that." Roy stated flatly.

"Well, they aren't all that bad. You guys did a great job, by the way." Dixie smiled warmly at her two favorite paramedics.

"So, how are they doing, Dix?" Johnny's tone was much more serious than it had been with his previous comment.

"Number one weighed three pounds and 12 ounces and number two weighed three pounds and eight ounces." She watched Johnny wince at her statement.

"We'll keep them warm in their isolettes and keep them under oxygen hoods. They'll also get antibiotics for a few days just as a precaution; their x-rays were a little hazy." She held up her hand to stave off any alarm. "But that's not unusual, fellas."

"I can't imagine having to see one of my kids with a scalp IV." Roy lamented once again thrown back in time several years.

"Damn, I'd hate to have to be the one to start that IV." Johnny sighed.

"I think they'll be fine. We'll keep them for a while and put some weight on them before they can be released." She smiled into her coffee thinking about how the hats seemed to swallow their tiny heads. She loved babies.

"And mom?" Johnny watched a shadow cross Dixie's face as she returned her coffee to the table before answering his question.

"Well, she lost a lot of blood. She was being transfused when I left. Her blood pressure was unstable but she's young and otherwise healthy so that's encouraging."

"Yea, but Dix, now she's gotta recover from both a c-section and a vaginal delivery at the same time. I mean, damn that's gotta hurt."

"Well, John, yes it will. She's gonna have an extended stay at Hotel Rampart too. I just hope we can locate some family or friends to help her out when she goes home."

"Don't count on it, Dix." Roy said as he took a sip of his coffee.

The door of the staff lounge opened up then to reveal a weary Kelly Brackett still in his surgical scrubs; his face mask pulled down around his neck. Sweat stains formed a 'V' down the front of his shirt and had moistened the area where his cap met his forehead; all evidence of the battle he'd just won saving a mother and child.

"Thought I'd find you fellas in here."

"How is she, Kel?" Dixie didn't want a song and dance routine. She wanted facts and she wanted them immediately.

"Stable…I just hope we can keep her that way. She's being sent to ICU now. Her blood pressure is a little erratic and we're having trouble maintaining it at a suitable level. Hopefully with the additional blood and fluids it'll return to normal soon. She's physically exhausted; that put a lot of stress on her body and it'll take her a while to recover but barring some unforeseen crisis she should be fine. The twins appear to be healthy too considering their grand entrance into the world. We'll watch'em closely."

"That's encouraging then." Roy sipped his coffee still thinking about how close they came to losing all three patients.

"Did she mention how long she'd been in labor?" Dr. Brackett knew that with a first baby the length of labor tended to be a little longer so he was concerned by the fact that she hadn't gotten to the hospital with hours to spare instead of delivering in the back of an ambulance.

"I asked her in a couple of ways, Doc but she never really answered me." Johnny too had wondered the same thing.

"Dr. Brackett, could the placenta have been damaged by the impact of the car crash? I mean, could that be what caused the problem with the second delivery?" Roy was looking for answers that might help him if he and John found themselves in a similar situation again.

"Yes, it could have been the cause but there's also a greater likelihood of this happening in a twin gestation. It could be as simple as the trauma of the birth of the first twin caused the placenta to pull away from the wall of the uterus. Rest assured, Roy, it had nothing to do with anything you two did. You handled it perfectly out there. Give yourselves a little credit." Kel lifted his mug in a mock toast to his star students.

"Hope Marco's not waiting for us outside." Johnny reached for the HT that Roy had stood up on the table when they sat down.

"HT 51 to Squad 51." Johnny paused expecting Marco to respond quickly. When he didn't, John shrugged his shoulders at his partner and repeated himself.

E!

_HT 51 to Squad 51._

The sound of Johnny's voice echoed inside the empty cab of squad 51 as it sat parked along the desolate stretch of road less than two miles from the Lopez residence. The keys were in the ignition and Marco's turnout coat and helmet lay on the seat while the voice of an increasingly worried John Gage continued to spew forth from the radio.

_HT 51 to Squad 51, come in Marco._


	4. Chapter 4

The Search For Marco-4

He was falling – sinking actually – into the depths of a pitch black pit. Confusion and pain his constant companions. His head throbbed and he tried to reach an aching arm up to feel for injuries but something hindered him. His movements were completely restricted. _What…where am I?_

His heart slammed inside his chest as somewhere in his mind snippets of memories began to seep into his now darkened world. His station had been toned out for a motor vehicle accident. Pregnant woman in labor…..Chet gagging….ambulance…Mama's house. _Oh God, no! Please….._

He parted his dry cracked lips desperate to call out for her. Pain seared through his chest as he inhaled deeply and the only sound that escaped was a very weak breathy groan. _Not Mama, no…please let her be ok. Please…_

Ever the faithful son, his only concern was for his elderly mother. He didn't care what happened to him as long as no one hurt his mother. Tears began to sting the backs of his eyes as the pieces began to come together. He'd left her house driving the squad to Rampart to meet Roy and John. He'd come around a long slow curve and his headlights had found the frantically waving form of a man with a medium build; his black car stalled in the middle of the road with his emergency flashers on.

"Hey, uh…can you help me push my car out of the road?"

"Sure, why don't I call a highway patrol officer for you?" Marco offered while reaching for the microphone with his right hand.

"Nah, if you'll just help me get it out of the road that'll be enough. Thanks, man. Don't want to get anybody hurt." Marco hadn't noticed the slight smirk cross over the man's face in the darkness of the night.

Marco exited the squad after turning on the flashing red lights. He wanted to make sure other motorists were aware of the situation.

"I can steer it and push from the driver's side door. Can you push from the back?" The bearded man asked as he reached into the open driver's side door.

"Sure thing." Marco headed towards the back of the vehicle turning his back to the driver. He turned slightly at the sound of movement. Terror filled his charcoal eyes as in a split second he saw the face of pure evil glowing in flashes of red from the squad's lightbar. The man surged toward him with his arms raised above his head.

"Wha…" Marco never got the chance to finish his word as his left arm rose instinctively to protect his head from the blow he knew was coming.

A sickening crack and thud followed as the stranger brought a tire iron down across Marco's forearm.

"Aahh" groaned Marco as the force of the blow brought him to his knees and a second thwack connected with his left temple. Blood splattered onto the back of the sedan as Marco's limp form fell against the bumper on his way to the asphalt below. His eyelids lingered partially opened as the shock of the assault began to invade his being. The final insult to his body came in the form of a heavy pointed cowboy boot battering his ribcage with one swift kick. Mercifully, unconsciousness over took him.

Now, he was semi-conscious, bound and cloaked in darkness. He was also blindfolded and with his sense of touch and sight subdued fear gripped his aching body. He was moving he now knew but he really couldn't tell if he was in a van or a trunk. Breathing was difficult made even more uncomfortable by the dryness of his throat and mouth. He was nauseous and his breaths became more rapid as he willed himself to swallow back the bile that was approaching the back of his throat. Finally, the movement stopped and he heard a car door slam. _Please….no….no more…_

E!

Mike backed the engine into the bay with finesse. Cap and Mike made their way back to the dorm while Chet headed for the latrine; his stomach still doing flip flops when he thought of Heather's groaning. He splashed some water on his face and turned trudging toward his bunk when the ringing phone made him nearly scream like a little girl. He clutched his hand to his chest as if trying to settle down his racing heart as he answered it.

"Station 51 Fireman Kelly."

Hank rolled over in his bunk with a silent snicker on his lips. _Yes, Ms. Lopez, we made it back to the station safe and sound._

"Yea, ah yes sir….here he is." Chet placed the receiver against his chest.

"Hey Cap, it's HQ."

Hank bolted from his bunk nearly knocking Chet down as he reached for the phone. Never in his years as Captain had headquarters ever called in the middle of the night so he knew this couldn't be good.

"Captain Hank Stanley."

Chet and Mike both looked on in horror as the color completely drained from the face of their superior. Neither man spoke but both looked at the floor wondering and waiting…..

E!

"Something's wrong, Roy."

"Yea, Junior, I'm thinking the same thing. Maybe we should, ah, call the station."

Roy was normally the level headed half of the paramedic team but at the moment he could feel his level headedness failing him. If Chet had been the one assigned to bring in the squad then he wouldn't feel so worried. But Marco was as dependable as the sunrise. Never would he do anything other than make a straight line for Rampart.

"Ya think somethin' happened to Ms. Lopez after we left?" John knew he was grasping for straws on this one. If Ms. Lopez had become ill they would have heard another squad being dispatched.

"No, we'd've heard about it. Cap would 've called us." Roy sat staring at the HT while a sickening feeling began to snake its way into his thoughts.

E!

"Ms. Dawson….Ms. Dawson can you hear me?"

Heather heard the echo somewhere on the far side of her brain. Someone was gently shaking her shoulder. She ached and her body felt like it was made of lead. Then something grabbed her arm and began to squeeze hard. She opened her mouth to gasp; to call out for help but her mouth was too dry and her tongue seemed to stick to her teeth. Again she attempted to open her eyes to see who was holding her in a death grip. With more effort than she had ever had to exert to simply open her eyes, she was finally able to see that she was surrounded by white lights and blurry figures moving around her.

"She's coming around." A female voice said just as the vice grip on her arm was released with a hiss.

Then she remembered. She was in a hospital and she'd delivered a baby; a tiny boy. But….

"Ma, my…ba.." She struggled through the fog.

"Sshh, just try to rest Ms. Dawson. You have two baby boys. It's all over now and they are doing well. You can see them very soon." The friendly female voice spoke into her ear.

"Ma…'live?"

"Yes, dear. They are both alive and they are breathing on their own. They are tiny but they seem strong."

"My ba…bies…" She felt the hot tears burning her cheeks as they sliced through her fears. She closed her eyes again and let them flow. She had been so afraid during the entire pregnancy. So afraid that this day would turn out very differently. Her babies were here now. HER babies…HER sons…..and she would protect them no matter what she had to do.

E!

Roy and John washed their coffee mugs and began to make their way to the nurse's station. John slipped the loop of the HT onto his wrist and then reached up with his free hand to open the lounge door. He and Roy ambled to the nurse's station while verbally making a list of the supplies they would need to restock. Dixie reached into the metal cabinet beside the base station to retrieve the first of many items on the duo's list of supplies when suddenly a familiar voice echoed from the ER entrance.

The distinctive sound of boots shuffling along the floor made both paramedics look up and towards the emergency room entrance. Chet Kelly was rushing toward them in his turnout gear looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Guys…." He panted trying to catch his breath.

"Chet, what is it? What's wrong?" John reached out holding the shorter fireman's forearms in his firm grasp.

"Where's Marco?" Roy asked knowing that something terrible must have happened to bring Chet into the ER in such a state of panic.

"Don't….know…nobody knows." Chet stammered looking back and forth between the two paramedics. "He's….he's gone…" he said in a fading voice as Roy, John and Dixie stood perplexed and shocked by the words they'd just heard him utter.


	5. Chapter 5

The Search For Marco-5

Five dejected fire fighters sat around the kitchen table of the station; no one spoke as each man was lost in his own thoughts. Finally Hank knew he had to do something for the sake of his crew.

"Fellas," he looked up then as each man slowly raised his head and locked eyes with his Captain. Each one secretly hoping to find some answers there.

"The detectives should be here soon. They'll want to interview each one of us. All I can tell you now is that the squad was found abandoned with Marco's gear inside. That's all headquarters told me on the phone."

He stood then and walked mournfully over to the sink and began making a pot of coffee. "The station has been stood down until "B" shift comes on…and a replacement squad gets here."

Chet sat slumping in his chair staring at his interlaced fingers on the table. He recalled the look on his Captain's face as he got the news of one of their men missing. He replayed the drive that seemed to take hours as he raced his VW van down the streets of Carson heading to Rampart to pick up their paramedics. He remembered with horror the look on their faces as he told them the news. Then he bolted upright in his seat.

"Cap…"

Hank turned to look at his young lineman. "Yea, Kelly?"

"Does Ms. Lopez know?"

E!

He realized now that he was bound inside a car trunk. He could feel his left eye continuing to swell around the blindfold secured a little too tightly around his upper face. His arms were bound tightly to his sides with what felt like some type of strong tape. His feet were likewise bound but with about two feet of slack to allow him to take small steps. He was feeling nauseated and thirsty at the same time; in short, he felt awful.

The car stopped and he held his breath as he waited for the trunk to be opened. He couldn't imagine taking any more blows but found himself in no position to stop whatever his perpetrator might have in store for him.

E!

After the detectives left the station, the crew of Station 51 watched as their Chief and their Captain got into the Chief's car and drive off; their destination was the Lopez residence and their mission was unenviable.

The ride was excruciatingly quiet for both men. They both gasped simultaneously as they passed by the spot where Squad 51 had been found abandoned. When the Chief's headlights flashed onto the pavement near where the squad was parked, they noted the orange glow in the road to indicate where blood splatters had been found and for a moment Hank felt dizzy and closed his eyes. Never had he lost a man under his command; not even in the worst of fires. He'd come close many times and his crew had sustained their share of injuries but never had he lost a man. For him, his men were more than brothers; they were more like sons. He was responsible for them and their well-being. He had assigned Marco to drive the squad. Now, he had to face the lineman's mother and tell her that her son was missing. _Oh God, help me. Help her. Where ever Marco is, take care of him and bring him back to us safely. Please…_

Chief McConikee pulled up to the older two story house and shifted the car into park. He looked over at his Captain, his former engineer, and he placed a consoling hand on the back of the younger man's neck. He knew the task ahead would be the most difficult he'd ever faced. Unfortunately, McConikee had been to deliver the news of a fallen L A County Firefighter more than once. He'd never had to deliver the message that a man had disappeared but he knew the pain and heartache currently holding Hank captive. He squeezed his shoulder ever so lightly then reached out to open his door. Hank followed and the two of them made their way up to the darkened front porch of the Lopez residence.

E!

"He was out when I loaded him in here. I don't know if he's awake yet or not but I need you to help me get him out, Sugar."

Marco stiffened as he heard the words spoken from outside his tomb-like surroundings. He heard the distinct sound of a key clicking the lock and then felt a rush of cool air as the trunk was opened.

"Hey fireman, wake up."

Marco felt panic coursing through his veins. Should he answer or pretend to still be unconscious? _If it's my time to die I ain't gonna die a coward!_

Even though his voice was very hoarse from his dry mouth and throat he still managed to whisper a few words. "What do you want from me?"

"Just your cooperation, amigo." Tucker snickered to himself as he looked down at his handiwork displayed on the Hispanic man's body.

"Now, time for you to get up. You keep your mouth shut and you stay alive. Comprendo?"

Again, Tucker couldn't help but laugh maniacally at his own joke. Marco knew that there was another person there and by his captors reference he assumed the person was a female. Rough hands lifted his torso causing white hot pain to sear through his left upper abdominal wall; the man's left arm had brushed roughly against his injured ribcage and Marco couldn't help but let out a groan through his gritted teeth. He felt smaller arms cradle his lower legs as he was carried a short distance. His blindfold prevented him from seeing his captors. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he thought that might be a good sign. Maybe they intended to release him. He tried to remember anything about the man who had assaulted him but he could only recall minute glimpses of his face. It had been obscured by the darkness and the flashing red lights of the squad. _No reason to prevent me from seeing their faces or my location if they're planning on killing me anyway. Unless….._

"ummph." Marco was dropped onto something that felt like a mattress in a warm and musty smelling room. He could hear a door close and a bolt click. Voices faded on the other side of the door as the two of them walked away but he couldn't make out what they were saying…..because inside the room, he was also fading into unconsciousness.

"Damn, Tuck. What'd ya do to him?"

"I just got his attention's all. Now Becca, I want him kept alive. I don't care how uncomfortable he is but keep him alive…at least for the next 48 hours. Understand?"

"Yea….I get it…..but why, Tuck? What'd he do to you?" Becca couldn't imagine what a fireman could have done to make Tucker angry enough to do this to him.

"He ain't done nothing 'cept be in the right place at the right time. He's my ace in the hole, Becca." Tucker cast her a wicked grin as they walked back to the bar.

Becca allowed herself a final remorseful glance at the shed before she walked through the side door where she worked. _Keep him alive, huh? What if I can't?..._


	6. Chapter 6

The Search For Marco-6

She rolled her head to her left at the sound of a door opening. Through half opened eyes she caught sight of a silhouette entering her darkened room and she was momentarily startled.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Dawson. I didn't mean to disturb you. My name is Teela and I'm your nurse. It's time to check your vitals."

Heather licked her dry lips with an even drier tongue as she tried to shift her position in her bed. Pain radiated from her upper thighs to her breasts; the evidence imprinted in deep furrows on her young face.

"It's okay, Ms. Dawson. I've got something for your pain too. Just let me check your vitals quickly and I'll administer it."

Heather looked up into the concerned hazel eyes of her nurse. She seemed very caring and she thought again about the brown eyes of the paramedic who helped her deliver her firstborn. Her firstborn. _My babies. How are my babies?_

"Miss, my babies? How are my babies?" Heather's voice rose an octave as something akin to fear flooded her being.

Teela stood shaking down the thermometer with her right hand while smiling down at the panic-stricken new mother. She understood the needs of her patient and reached out with a gentle touch. She clasped Heather's right hand in her own left one and with a smile she began.

"Ms. Dawson, they are beautiful. Both boys are doing well. They are both getting antibiotics right now just as a precaution; same as you." She glanced up at the IV pole and the nearly empty bag.

"They are both getting oxygen by a hood – nothing more than that which means they are breathing on their own. They just need a little bit more concentration of oxygen because they are small. We're keeping them warm and checking them frequently but they really are doing well considering their gestational age and the fact that they are twins." She looked down at her young patient and saw her cheeks glistening.

"I'll take you to see them in a little while ok?"

Heather nodded affirmatively; unable to speak now that she knew that her sons were doing well.

In short order her vitals were taken and Teela smiled as she told Heather that her blood pressure was returning to normal. Teela began to slowly administer her pain medication through an IV port while taking Heather's temperature. She noted the amount of urine output in her bag attached to her foley catheter. By the time the pain medication was fully injected and Heather's eye lids began to droop, Teela poured Heather a cup of ice water for her to drink after she removed her thermometer. She watched as Heather sipped a little water and then lay back in her bed; the pain medication beginning to ease her discomfort. Teela walked quietly into the hallway to read the thermometer in the brighter light.

"Uh-oh" she whispered to herself and headed to the nurse's station to consult Heather's chart for standing orders.

E!

Ms. Lopez wearily opened her front door with a shaking hand having been awakened from a terrible nightmare by the repeated knocking. Standing before her were two men in firefighter's uniforms; only one of whom she recognized. Terror began to bubble in the depths of her soul as she stood staring into the face of a tearful Captain Hank Stanley.

"Captain Stan…Oh, no…no, no, no….not my Marco." Her dark eyes stood in stark contrast to the paleness that washed over her face. She closed them while shaking her gray hair from side to side and clutched her house coat at her chest.

"NOOooo…" her scream was muted when Hank reached out to pull her close to his chest. She had been as much a mother to him as his own had been over the last several years and her pain gripped every fiber of his being.

"Ms. Lopez, listen to me…listen please." He tried to speak but his voice was cracking under the strain of his own breaking heart.

"Ms. Lopez,…..Marco is missing….I'm not here to tell you he's…he's…..hurt or…or dead…..he's just missing right now." Hank felt like the words in his head and heart could not find their way out of his mouth in any semblance of logical order. He was stammering and he knew it. He tried to explain the situation to the trembling woman but simply couldn't. He looked to his superior with eyes begging for rescue.

The Chief recognized Hank's predicament and stepped in with the words Hank simply couldn't corral.

"Ms. Lopez, Marco was assigned to drive the squad to the hospital after 51's last call. About 45 minutes later a law enforcement officer found the squad abandoned a few miles from here with Marco's gear inside. He was not there. A search is being conducted now. We wanted you to hear it from us."

Hank stood with his chin resting on Ms. Lopez's head while he held her crying in his embrace. He allowed his own tears to flow and join with hers on his chest when suddenly he felt her sniffling form go limp. Her knees buckled and her eyes rolled back into her sockets as he gently eased her to the floor. The information that had been delivered to her as gently as possible had still managed to overwhelm her abilities to comprehend.

E!

A second pot of coffee had been started as the navy hues of the night began to fade into the softer magenta's of an approaching sunrise. The four remaining men of Station 51 felt completely helpless. Their brother was out there somewhere. If any one of them had any idea where then he'd walk through burning embers barefooted to reach Marco; but no one knew what to do. That in itself had left them feeling totally impotent. One man in particular was feeling the loss more than the others.

Roy reached over to his friend and placed a comforting hand on the younger man's neck. "Chet, we know you and Marco are close. Keep believing ok? They're gonna find him." _They have to find him._

Chet opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to tell the others how horrible he felt about his last encounter with Marco but before he could get the words out the klaxons sounded and four sets of eyes and ears jerked to attention; each man hoping the call was for their missing comrade. Over the intercom they heard the stoic voice of Sam Lanier calling for Squad 36 in place of Squad 51 for a woman down call. Then terror froze each man to his spot as the address was given.

"Oh God NO!" Chet jumped to his feet and tried to run to his vehicle in the back of the station. Fortunately, Mike was quicker and was able to delay the young lineman long enough for John and Roy to assist him in subduing their friend before he did something foolish.

"Chet….Chester B…stop….stop man." Johnny was calling out to him as Mike stepped into his path. Chet nearly collided with the taller man but his hesitation was enough to allow Roy and John to catch up to him; each holding an arm while Mike grabbed him into a brotherly embrace.

"Guys….guys let me go…that's…..that's….." he sobbed uncontrollably into Mike's chest.

"We know, Chet. We know. A squad and an ambulance is on its way to her now. We can't help her there but…..well, we can meet them at Rampart ok?" Roy knew how it felt to have a partner in deep trouble. He'd been on the receiving end of that kind of information before. But he'd never had a partner go missing. He also had never had one of his kids go missing. His heart was breaking into a million jagged shards for both Chet and Ms. Lopez.

Johnny held on to Chet until he felt the shorter man cease struggling against his shift mates. "Let's go, Chet. We aren't doing any good here. The station's stood down so why don't we all go meet her at Rampart. I'll drive."

No words were spoken as the three men, one by one, relinquished their firm hold on Chet. He pressed the heels of his hands to his cheeks as they led him to the back of the station and helped him into Johnny's rover.

Within minutes, the four men of Station 51 stood in the waiting room in the emergency department of Rampart Hospital waiting for the arrival of the ambulance and its precious cargo. The wait was not a long one before they saw the flashing lights reflected in the hallway as the Mayfair vehicle backed into the receiving bay. Each man filled with a mixture of respect and sorrow as they watched one of the paramedics from 36's exit the ambulance and begin to unload a gurney with Ms. Lopez strapped securely to it. An orderly assisted by reaching up for a firm hold near her head. Then Hank's pale tear stained face emerged from the back of the ambulance holding her IV bag aloft in his left hand. He briefly made eye contact with his crew as they passed on their way to treatment room 1. He was not surprised to see them there. He knew that had the situation been different and the woman on the gurney had been his wife or another of his relatives they would also have been standing sentinel. They were after all a close knit family. Marco's mother was each man's mother and right now, Mama needed the support and love of each of her five remaining sons to get her through this storm.


	7. Chapter 7

The Search For Marco-7

Heather sat in the rocking chair in the neonatal intensive care nursery holding her firstborn son in the crook of her left arm. She reached over to caress his tiny pink cheek and let her fingers softly brush along his mouth. Instinctively, he turned his head slightly and opened up for her. She carefully inserted the tiny nipple of the bottle into his mouth and was relieved when he began sucking on it. The nurses had expressed some concern that his sucking reflex may not be fully developed but she smiled down at him as he worked hard for his sustenance. He closed his eyes and she watched in wonder as his petite hand grasped her pinky finger and held on. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks.

"That's it my sweet baby boy. Mama's here. I'm going to take very good care of you." She crooned through her blurred vision.

Momentarily, he finished and his nurse removed him from her arms while another nurse brought her the other twin. Again, the scene was repeated and again she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Mama loves you, little man. Just work on getting stronger and bigger. Soon I'm going to take you and your brother home." She readjusted his little cap onto his tiny round head being very careful with the IV taped to the right side of his scalp. Both premature newborns had matching IV's but so far they had only needed precautionary antibiotics.

She continued sitting and holding her second son as she began to overhear two nurses talking just across the room. Something they were saying began to ring bells with her and the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"Marco Lopez? The fireman from 51's? Missing?" The blonde stood staring in disbelief at her gray haired counterpart.

"That's right. I was moving a patient to the floor from the ER when they brought in his mother. Poor lady collapsed when she was told. Found the squad on the side of the road near his mom's house but he wasn't in it. He was supposed to meet DeSoto and Gage here after a run but he never showed up."

"Oh dear!"

_Oh my God. Ms. Lopez? That's the name of the lady who had called for help for me last night. She said her son Marco was a fireman and would bring help. _Reality slammed into her like a freight train. The two names the gray haired nurse had mentioned were the same names as the paramedics who were with her in the ambulance. She couldn't remember which one was which but she definitely knew that the two names were those of the men who had delivered her first son. Now, that sweet lady's son was missing and she felt the duel pains of guilt and fear grasp her heart and steal her breath. She began to tremble and her son's nurse quickly noticed. She removed the newborn from his mother's arm and in no time Teela reappeared helping her from the rocking chair to a wheelchair.

"It can be very overwhelming in here Ms. Dawson but your twins are really doing well." She smiled as she adjusted the footrests for Heather and then returned to the back to push her to her room.

"Your room is ready now. No more ICU for you." She smiled but Heather did not hear what she had said. She was too concerned about the conversation she had overheard.

E!

Chet sat in Ms. Lopez's room. He had volunteered to take the first shift until Marco's large extended family could be notified and join them. He felt like taking care of her was a way of taking care of his friend. He held her hand while she slept albeit fitfully after having been given a light sedative by Dr. Brackett in the ER. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was approaching noon and still there was no word on Marco's whereabouts or condition. He gently used his thumb to caress the older woman's wrinkled hand. He didn't have the words to say to her if she'd been awake so he was thankful she was unconscious for the time being. He had never been a religious man but he knew that Ms. Lopez was a devoutly religious woman. _Please God, don't let her continue to suffer. Keep Marco safe where ever he is and bring him back to her…..to us._

E!

In the dingy surroundings of his captivity, Marco slowly began to regain consciousness. He was in terrible pain from his head to his left arm. His muscles were beginning to cramp and his throat and lips were both parched. Because of his blindfold he was unable to determine the time of day. How long had he been here? Where was here anyway? He began to feel his stomach lurching and tried to roll over onto his side to prevent himself from choking. That's when he realized his arms were no longer bound tightly to his sides. His wrists were bound with what he assumed were handcuffs but this arms were free to move away from his body- a few inches anyway. His first attempt to roll onto his right side failed but his second attempt was more successful. Thankfully he was able to make it onto his side before what was left in his stomach was violently expelled to the floor beneath him. The pain in his side was blindingly hot but he had no choice but to endure it. He was only able to manage a grunt as he tried to spit the foul contents from his tongue and lips. He was rapidly dehydrating and he knew it. He tried to raise his hands up to remove the blindfold but found that he was still bound in some manner that prevented it. His thoughts turned immediately to his mother and his friends. Would anyone find his body? Would his mother survive without him? The foul smells in the room assaulted his nose and he tried to remove himself from the vomit so near him. His movements brought additional discomfort and another undignified realization; while unconscious he had soiled himself. _Oh God, please please help….._

E!

Heather was brought a lunch tray consisting of broth, juice and jello.

"If you tolerate this well then we'll see about getting you a regular dinner tray ok?" Teela was about to go off shift but she was very concerned about her young patient.

Something had changed in her demeanor while she was visiting her twins. Things had seemed to go so well until she had given the second baby back to his nurse. She became withdrawn and was visibly shaking when Teela had helped her back into her bed. She decided she needed to notify Dr. Brackett before she clocked out.

Heather looked at the unappealing tray on her bedside table. She knew she had to eat to regain her strength. She needed to be healthy and well to take care of her sons when they were released but her appetite just wasn't there. Somehow she knew that if Marco Lopez was missing, Tucker was somehow involved. She had seen his dark sedan following her as she drove to the hospital. She had been so caught up in fear of him and her own physical pain that she had drifted onto the shoulder of the road. When she over corrected the steering wheel, she had careened her car into the side of the Lopez tree. He had seen her. He was close enough he could have stopped and helped her but he didn't. He just drove on past. Now, because of her, a firefighter was missing. And not just any firefight; but the son of the elderly woman who had come out to assist her. _What have you done to him, Tucker? _She closed her eyes and laid her head back on the pillows. _Will this nightmare never end?_

When she awoke from her slumber, her lunch tray had been removed. She tried to shift her position to a more comfortable one when she was startled by a soft knock on her door. She assumed it would be a nurse coming to check her vitals and to chastise her for failing to eat any lunch.

"Co…come in." She grimaced at the pain in her lower abdomen as she shifted her position.

A middle aged man she recognized walked in carrying a brief case in his hand.

"Hello, Ms. Dawson. It's been a while." The older gentleman said with a slight grin.

E!

A clicking sound jarred Marco from the depths of respite he'd found. _Oh no….no more, please._

The sound of heels walking across the wooden floor let him know that the female had returned.

"Damn honey, you're a mess ain't ya?"

Marco didn't move and made no attempt to acknowledge her presence. Whatever she wanted he hoped it was quick.

"Well, um, I got ya some water here. Uh, I guess you can't sit up and drink it though huh?" She kneeled down beside the injured man trying to find a place to touch him that wouldn't get her hands dirty. Finally, she decided to just lift his head up a little and hold the cup to his lips. She had been told to keep him alive and she knew that he needed water more than food.

Marco felt her cold hands lifting his head up and the dizziness nearly caused his stomach to cramp up again. "Aauumph."

His breathing became more rapid as his dark world began to swirl. Suddenly he felt the cool relief of wetness touch his dry lips and he began to gulp the liquid. He felt the comfort of the wetness run down his throat and tried hard to swallow every drop. To his dismay, his captor was in a hurry and some of the precious liquid ran down the sides of his mouth leaving cold wet trails along his feverish neck. In a matter of a couple of seconds the cup was empty leaving him desperately longing for more but feeling his head being eased back down.

"I'll bring ya some more later on, honey."

The dizziness was back and he tried to hold onto the liquid that was now pooling in his empty stomach. He had to keep this tiny amount of fluid within him somehow. He tried to lick his lips and the taste of blood nauseated him even more. Again, he rolled over on his side praying that he wouldn't vomit.


	8. Chapter 8

The Search For Marco-8

Hank Stanley stood in front of Ms. Lopez's room. He was there to relieve Mike who had earlier relieved Chet. He once again had the unenviable task of informing her that there was still no sign of Marco. Just as he raised his hand to knock he found himself looking into the eyes of his engineer.

"Whoa, Mike, sorry, I nearly knocked on your forehead there, pal."

The comment illicited a half grin from the younger man as he looked into the somber eyes of his superior.

"No word yet huh, Cap?"

Hank couldn't bring himself to respond verbally. He raised his eyebrows while inhaling and shook his head negatively.

Mike sighed. "Well, her family's here now and she's improving a little bit."

Hank nodded as the two men passed each other in the door way. Mike headed home feeling helpless and Hank entered the room of Ms. Lopez feeling the same sense of uselessness.

He looked around the room as several sets of charcoal eyes stared at him. Previously he'd met Juan, Rosita, Juanita and Papita; he just wished this reunion with Marco's relatives included Marco himself. They weren't blaming him for Marco's disappearance but truth be told, he was blaming himself.

"Captain?" The weary female voice floated across the small room and slapped Hank firmly on the chin.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm here. We still haven't found out anything. I'm…I'm so..sor.." Hank's voice cracked with emotions.

Ms. Lopez held a trembling hand out to the teary Captain. He saw it and felt a bit of surprise that she would reach out to him. He clasped her hand gently in his own larger one as she began to speak.

"Captain…..your eyes tell me that you feel this is your fault. Do not feel that way, please. The other men need you."

Hank felt the others in the room closing in around him. He had an urge to bolt but then felt comforting hands on his shoulders. For what felt like the hundredth time in the last twenty-four hours, he once again hung his head and allowed his tears to fall.

E!

Dr. Brackett had checked on Ms. Lopez earlier and had managed to talk her into staying at Rampart until tomorrow. Now he was reviewing the chart of his maternity patient; the one brought in by 51's paramedics and he grimaced at the irony of the situation. His serious face twitched as he noted the negative changes in his patient's condition.

"Hey, Kel….thought I'd join you and see how Heather's doing." Dixie's sultry voice echoed in his ears. Her voice changed quickly as she watched her friend's behavior.

"Kel, what's wrong?"

He exhaled as he handed the chart over to her. "I wish I knew, Dix."

He took a moment to fill her in on what Teela had spoken to him about earlier; how well her visit with her twins was going until the NICU nurse took the second one back and then her behavior seemed to change abruptly. Dixie then glanced at the recorded vitals since that visit.

"Kel, what could've happened? I mean, the slight fever I understand with the trauma of childbirth but, her blood pressure should be going down not up. Her pulse and respiration rates are too fast too." She looked up at him then and allowed her eyes to linger on his face.

"I know, Dix. Well, you said you wanted to check on her; now's your chance. Please join me and let's see if we can come up with anything."

She tilted her head slightly as she turned on her heels and the two walked down the corridor toward the room of Heather Dawson.

A soft knock on her door brought Heather out of her reverie. She tried to speak but her voice got stuck in her throat as her sobs overtook her again.

Dixie and Kel waited for permission to enter but not hearing it, Dixie slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

"Heather, how's our new mo….Heather?" Dixie was shocked by the image of the young mother curled up in her bed sobbing.

She rushed to the bed with Kel close on her heels. "Heather, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Are you in pain?" Dr. Brackett asked pulling the covers back to examine her.

"Heather, can you roll onto your back for us? Dr. Brackett needs to examine you." Dixie's tone was compassionate but firm.

"I..I'm ok….I.." She covered her face with her hands then as more sobs racked her body. Dr. Brackett walked into her bathroom and retrieved a washcloth. He ran it underneath cool water and brought it back; handing it to Dixie who was now seated on the edge of the young woman's bed.

"Here sweetie, let's wash your face while you lie back and try to relax ok? Just breathe normally." Dixie watched their patient close her eyes underneath the cooling cloth. She was trying with all her might to calm herself down while Dr. Brackett began a quick check of her vitals.

"That's it, just settle down now. It's all going to be alright." Dixie soothed as she watched Kel's face for his reaction.

"Ms. Dawson, has something happened to upset you?" Kel had noted her elevated blood pressure and racing pulse. His first thought when he walked in was postpartum depression but now he didn't know.

Heather hiccupped while trying to explain herself to the medical personnel with her now. "I..um…I need to…um….speak to a…social worker…." She looked up finally at Dixie. "Ple..uh..please."

Dixie met Kel's glance again then returned it to Heather. "Sweetie, please just tell us what happened. We'll get Social Services down here as soon as we can but.."

Dixie didn't get to complete her thoughts before Kel interrupted. "Heather, your blood pressure is dangerously high. I'm going to give you some medication for it and I'm also going to give you something to calm you down alright?" He didn't wait for an answer. He turned quickly and was out the door.

"Please….Ms. McCall….please…uh…don't let him…uh….knock me out. Please?"

Dixie placed her hand on Heather's shoulder while caressing her face with the cool cloth. "Sshhh….try to calm down and just start from the beginning ok? As long as you're talking to us and calming down he won't give you anything to completely sedate you." Dixie didn't bother to explain that if Heather refused the medication, Kel couldn't force her to take it.

Heather looked into the kind eyes of Dixie McCall and felt the stinging tears boiling up again. "I…uh…I'm not a fit mother."

"Now, now, sweetie. I know it seems overwhelming to you right now. You're a first time mother and you got a double dose of motherhood. Most new mother's feel inadequate when they have just one baby let alone two. Just relax and let us help you heal from the birth, get your blood pressure down and then get some size on those little men of yours and everything will be better." Dixie reached up and pushed her bangs away from her face with the slim fingers of her elegant hand.

Heather couldn't believe the turn of events she'd endured and now her request for help wasn't being taken seriously. "NO…." She raised her voice with a gasp. She watched as Dixie jerked her hand away from her just as Dr. Brackett returned.

Kel quickly wiped the port on her IV line with an alcohol swab. He'd been entering her room just as she'd raised her voice with Dixie and he didn't wait to check her BP again before he began to administer the two meds he'd brought in.

"No..no, please…no don't…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…." Heather was almost babbling while trying to pull her arm away from Dr. Brackett's grip. She kept looking back and forth between Dixie and Kel; fear and pleading in her apologetic voice.

Dr. Brackett pulled the syringe back from the port but didn't let go of her arm. "Alright, I have to give you this one for your blood pressure. He released his grip on her arm then; but this one I can hold off on if you can settle down; please tell us what's going on. We can help you, Ms. Dawson; just give us a chance."

Heather agreed to the hypertension medication; and she forced her breathing to settle down as she tried to find the right words to use to explain her situation.

E!

Hank exited Ms. Lopez's room at the end of visiting hours. He felt like he'd been beaten to within an inch of his life. Every muscle ached and he was completely exhausted. As a firefighter, he was accustomed to going long stretches with limited sleep; but he'd never stayed awake this long and under these circumstances. He found himself stumbling in the hallway and knew that driving was out of the question. He leaned against the wall in the hallway momentarily trying to refocus his eyes enough to make it to the bank of payphones. He had to call his wife to come and get him. He'd simply gone as far and as long as he could go. He felt a hand on his shoulder and inhaled sharply.

"Cap?"

Turning around he found himself looking at his senior paramedic.

"Hey Roy." Then he drew his eyebrows together feeling like he was being thrust into an episode of the Twilight Zone.

"Oh, I'm pulling some OT over at 36's; their running short on medics over there. Gardner has the flu and Stringer was already scheduled for vacation. I'm gonna be pulling a 36 hour shift and I, uh, I think Johnny may be coming in to partner with me for the last 12 hours or so."

Hank nodded his understanding.

"Cap, are you ok?...I mean, physically? You don't look so good." Roy knew his superior was distraught over their missing crew member but Roy was also concerned for his physical health as well.

"Yea, just, ah…just tired." Hank looked down at the floor then unable to look his man in the eye.

Roy knew the look and he knew his captain was not doing well. "Cap, when was the last time you slept?"

Hank exhaled loudly before answering. "Before last shift."

Roy did the math quickly and knew that even if Hank had not been under stress he would still be close to collapsing; with the additional stress of Marco's disappearance, he was teetering precariously close to disaster.

"Cap, let me take you home. I've got the squad out back and you don't live far from here. Stinger is still in the ER and he can wait." He looked into Hank Stanley's blood shot eyes then and in his most serious voice he said, "you can't wait."

Hank nodded his agreement and leaned into Roy for support. Roy managed to get him seated in Squad 36 and then returned to the ER hastily to inform Stringer that he'd be unavailable for a little longer. Within 20 minutes he had helped Mrs. Stanley get Hank undressed down to his boxers and t-shirt and had him tucked into bed. He didn't leave without first checking the older man's vitals and writing down the information for his wife.

"If you need us, please don't hesitate to call. His vitals are all a little higher than normal but nothing critical. I'm sure sleep will resolve it." Roy said as he removed his stethoscope from his neck and returned it to the box.

"I hope he can sleep, Roy." Mrs. Stanley said as she lovingly brushed her fingers lightly across her husband's forehead.

"Yea, me too." He whispered as he stood up to leave.

"Thank you, Roy. You don't know how much I appreciate this. I know Hank does too." She glanced back at the still pale form of her sleeping husband.

"You're welcome ma'am. I just wish I could do the same thing for Marco…..and end this nightmare."

E!

Marco woke himself up with a dry cough. He was trembling too. _Cold. I'm so cold. _But even as he felt his body shivering he felt his eyes stinging and he knew then that his previously low grade fever had spiked. How long had it been since the woman had brought him water? Hadn't she said she would be back later to bring him more? Was it later yet? Time meant nothing in his dark world of solitary confinement. A tiny part of his soul began to truly fear that he'd never be found alive; that he'd die alone in these conditions. Then another tiny part of his soul was afraid that he wouldn't; it feared that this current state of suffering would continue. How had he ended up in this hell anyway?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has left me reviews. Your kind words keep me going.

The Search For Marco-9

"Dix, can you stay with her? She's in no shape to be left alone." Kelly Brackett and Dixie McCall had just listened to their young patient pour out the most intimate details of her young life; and both of them could feel the blood boiling in their veins.

"Sure, Kel. Let me call downstairs and have Carol cover for me. My ER shift is supposed to be over in half an hour anyway so it should be covered."

Kel watched as the head nurse from his emergency department made a swift exit from Heather's room. He turned his attention back to the semi-conscious woman under his care and worry lines crossed his face and deepened his features.

"Heather, how's your pain level now?" He knew that if she was in pain her already elevated blood pressure would climb. He needed to keep her comfortable. She had flatly refused the anti-anxiety medication he had wanted to give her but the overworked muscles near her incision site had begun to ache during the last half hour of gut-wrenching convulsive crying. He was able to convince her to accept additional morphine and for that he was grateful. But not just for her comfort level. He carefully noted the dosage and time in her chart; he'd need the information later if he was able to pull off his plan.

"Alright, Kel. I'm here all night. Take a break ok?" Dixie was always worried that her friend would over do it. She noted the faraway look in his eyes and wondered what he was up to.

"Kelly Brackett?" She crossed her arms as a somewhat curious expression enveloped her face.

"Stay with her…..and try to convince her not to worry. I've got some phone calls to make." He gave one final glance at the woman lying in bed still sniveling from the gallons of tears she'd shed not only for her twin newborns but for her now missing rescuer.

"Heather, it's all going to work out. Don't you worry. Those two young men in NICU are damn lucky to have such a good mother." His demeanor was somewhat uncharacteristic to most but Dixie knew that beneath Kelly Brackett's stern exterior was a soft heart of pure gold.

E!

Hank Stanley walked around the empty apparatus bay at station 51. Mike had expertly parked the engine but the space for the squad was vacant. He stood staring at the desolate spot as Chet walked through the doorway from the kitchen.

"Mornin' Chet." Hank said to his younger lineman but the shorter man ignored his greeting. He watched silently as Chet walked over to the engine and took his seat as if he were on a run.

Next from the kitchen was John Gage. _John? _"Hey Johnny, where's the squad, pal?"

Johnny didn't ignore his Captain but instead he fixed him with an icy glare. He maintained his eye contact as he walked across the empty space and climbed into the second jump seat on the engine; the one Marco normally used. He never broke eye contact with Hank.

The sound of the kitchen door opening again made Hank blink and he stood stunned as Roy and Mike exited; both also heading toward the engine. "Fellas? Hey, what's going on?"

He watched in horror as Roy climbed into the driver's seat and Mike took the Captain's seat as the bay door rose. The realization that his men were leaving without him stunned him. Not knowing what else to do he jumped on the tailboard and hung on like in the old days.

He had no idea that Roy could maneuver the big engine as skillfully as he did the much smaller squad. In what seemed like seconds, he was slowing down and turning off the siren. Hank dropped himself off the back with a line over his shoulder waiting for Chet to back him up as he ran toward the burning house. Just when he was expecting the line to charge he felt a different sensation altogether.

He felt himself being knocked to the ground from behind while the hands of Chet, Mike and John began wrapping the flaccid hose around his body; beginning with his ankles and ending around his neck. He heard Stoker's voice next saying, "DeSoto, charge the line."

_No….guys…..please…..don't….I'm sorry…..I'm _"AArrrgh!"

"Hank, sweetheart…..wake up…..Hank!"

Hank was upright in bed; his sweat drenched clothing sticking to his shivering body. He was gasping for air when he awoke; his wife's gentle hands embracing his face and searching his swollen eyes for some sign of awareness.

"Hank, can you breathe? Do I need to call for a squad?" She was very worried that he might be having a heart attack.

"No….." he gasped reaching his shaky hands to hold onto his wife. "No, Babe, it …..it was just a dream." He embraced her then holding onto her with all his strength while trying to slow down his breathing before he hyperventilated.

She held onto him rubbing her hands in soothing circles along the tense muscles of his back. She could feel his heart pounding inside his chest and wondered how his ribs could handle such repeated assaults without cracking. Finally she convinced him to lie back down and relax. She lay there for a long time running her fingers through his slightly damp hair. It was something she had done for years to relieve pent up tension in his body. She continued her ministrations until she could see the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest indicating he had finally allowed sleep to take him back under. She leaned over and placed a light kiss on his forehead and whispered in his ear.

"You are not to blame, Hank. It isn't your fault." She snuggled up to him then but she dared not sleep. She waited for any sign that he was once again drowning in his dream-world; ready to rescue him with a gentle shake if needed.

E!

Dixie dosed in the uncomfortable chair in Heather's room. It had taken nearly half an hour for the young mother to relax enough to fall asleep; even with the assistance of a large dose of morphine. Several times during the night she got up and checked her vitals. She was relieved to see the woman's blood pressure falling as the night wore on. She just hoped that it would continue in that same southerly direction.

Just as the sun began to rise, the door to her room opened and Dr. Brackett walked in bearing a couple of cups of coffee.

"Thought you might need a cup." He smiled as he handed Dixie the mug. "You didn't call me so I assume she's been stable?"

"Yea, BP still dropping and she's been resting comfortably." She gazed at the hospital bed with a worried expression.

"But?" Kel stated questioningly.

"But what happens when she wakes up…..and this whole nightmare continues?"

"She's going to do exactly what he's asking her to do, Dixie. It's the only way." Kel braced himself for the backlash.

Fire blazed from her eyes as she slowly rose and pointed a dainty finger towards the door. "Now, Kel."

Dr. Brackett hid his grin as he turned his back to her and headed outside of Heather's room into the relative solitude of the hallway.

"Just what the hell do you mean?" Dixie nostrils flared in rage.

"And let the fireworks begin…" he mumbled to himself. He knew what was coming and determined it best to let her get it out of her system. Once she released the beast within, then he'd help her corral it by explaining his plan.

"Are you telling me you are going to let her sign away her parental rights to that….that….." she inhaled deeply before she unleashed the blue streak currently sitting on the tip of her tongue.

"That damn yellow-bellied Neanderthal brained asshole from hell!" She felt the indignation within her rise and cause tears to threaten to fall from her eyes.

Dr. Brackett grinned into the face of his ire filled nurse. "God, you are beautiful when you're angry."


	10. Chapter 10

The Search For Marco-10

Marco felt like he was floating again. He hadn't heard any noise or felt anything until the floating sensation brought him to a level of consciousness where he was at least aware of his position. There was only a tiny bit of pressure along his back and he was suddenly cooler. Was he outside now? He couldn't tell. His blindfold was still in place and his hands were still bound in handcuffs. Something was different though. His soiled clothing felt different to his raw skin.

"Alright, can you lift up his feet?" A male voice said.

"Yea, I guess. I'll try anyway," came the female's response.

He felt himself being hoisted and then the pain of being dropped into the back of a car trunk again. The pain was blinding and at that moment he realized what was different. He was completely naked and wrapped in a sheet. _Oh dear God, what are they going to do to me now? Just please let it be over soon._

"What'd ya want me to do with those nasty clothes?" The female voice asked and he realized she was the one who had brought him the water so long ago.

"Hell, he's a fireman….burn'em." A bitter laugh followed the remark and Marco heard the slamming of the trunk and the engine starting up. Then the nausea returned as he felt the car being driven away.

E!

"Kelly Brackett!"

"Dix, sshhh…." Kel looked around before continuing. "You'll disturb the patients."

"Don't you dare shush me!" She glared at him with daggers in her eyes. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Dixie," he took her by the elbow and headed toward the far end of the hallway; as far away from the nurse's station as he could get.

"Listen to me. I've already made all the calls. She won't be signing a legal document, Dix. It'll just look that way." Dr. Brackett hoped that he could convince her to go along with his plan.

"The paper work's been drawn up by that jerk's attorney! It'll be legal! Honestly, Kel, I don't know…"

He held up his hand and interrupted her then; something he rarely ever did. "Dix, yes the document will be legal but her signature won't be! Don't you get it?"

The red flares in her eyes slowly began to soften as realization dawned on her pretty features. Finally, the corners of her mouth began to curl upwards and a slight giggle slipped through her lips. "Kel, you still amaze me."

"Well, I just hope we can convince her to go along with it." He stared down the hallway to the room where Heather continued to rest. _And I hope it's not too late for Marco._

_E!_

"Hank you are too tired to be driving. Please let me take you to Rampart."

Hank looked lovingly at his wife; concern and worry sharpening her soft features.

"Honey, don't worry, please. Mike's coming over to pick me up. Then we'll get Chet and all go over together." He embraced his wife in a very long hug while nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply relishing the scent of her shampoo.

"I love you, Baby.' He whispered softly into her ear.

They pulled away from each other as the sound of Mike's vehicle was heard entering their drive-way.

"I'll call you as soon as I know something, ok?" Hank said more than asked while looking longingly at his wife.

A nod was all she could manage as he walked out the front door.

She released a weary and worried breath. _He's aged 10 years in only 2 days._

E!

"Oh Dr. Brackett, please don't." Heather began to cry. She couldn't believe that these people to whom she had entrusted the lives of her newborn sons as well as her own would ask her to do something like this.

"Ms. Dawson, I know it must be scary to think about putting your name on that document, but please understand that it isn't legal. It won't mean anything. You are still under the influence of some pretty potent narcotics as well as suffering from postpartum depression. No judge in the country would let it stand." He held her shaky hand in his larger one as he looked at her directly.

"That paper will never stand. Please help us." Kel stared at her hoping he was getting through to her.

Her tears spilled over onto her already pink cheeks. "Dr. Brackett, I'm in a no-win situation." Her shoulders sagged again and she was pulled into an embrace by the doctor.

"Heather, we'd never put you in a no-win situation. Please believe that." He pulled her away from his shoulder then and looked at her closely; his blue eyes darting back and forth fully taking in the anxiety his request had added to her life.

"We will protect you and your sons, Heather. I promise. You do NOT have to relinquish your parental rights to whomever this Becca woman may be." He watched his young patient lower her head.

"I…I want to do anything to find Mr. Lopez. I swear I do. His mother….she was so kind to me. I mean, my babies might not be alive today if she hadn't helped us." She looked up at the doctor and at Dixie then. "If all of you hadn't helped us. But I just don't know if I can sign that paper. I just don't know." She cried again.

Dixie stepped over to her then. "Look, let's go over it again ok? Then if you see anything we need to change to make it better we'll do it. We want it to be a plan that you believe in. But please help us find Marco…..before it's too late." Dixie felt her own tears stinging the back of her eyes and throat then.

Heather nodded affirmatively and sat listening for the third time to the plan the two people in front of her were explaining. She had to admit, it did sound plausible even if it was complicated. She thought of Ms. Lopez and she tried to put herself in the older woman's position. How would she feel if it was one of her sons missing now….and the woman who caused all the confusion had the power to bring him home but was too afraid to help.

Her thoughts lingered on the night after her parents were buried. Being an only child and only twenty at the time, she was distraught and lonely. It had all happened so suddenly; from the first phone call about the ferry accident until she'd watched their caskets lowered into the ground was only four days. But they were four days that had changed her life forever. When she'd returned back to her small apartment near Tucker's Bar, he had come over to offer his shoulder to cry on. She thought back to it now and realized how innocent she had been back then. She had taken him at his word; after all he was her boss, and she allowed him to hold her as she cried through the grief that night. His consoling and soothing touch eventually became more sensual and before she realized what was happening it was over. She'd allowed herself to become intimate with him….and he'd taken advantage of her vulnerable emotional state. Weeks later when she'd told him she was pregnant he'd just laughed and told her to 'take care of it.' She chose not to do that and had found another job as a secretary in a business office. She didn't see him for a few months but eventually she ran into him in the grocery store. She'd never forget the look on his face when he had seen her protruding abdomen. Fury was the only way to describe it. He accused her of many things not the least of which was being promiscuous. He then explained to her that he would make sure she never raised the baby. After all, a former stripper couldn't be a fit mother right? Now he had taken it a step further by kidnapping a firefighter; one of the men who had come to her rescue. Her resolve strengthened then. Maybe she wouldn't be allowed to raise her babies but she'd be damned if she was going to allow him to take them from her when he never wanted them in the first place. No, she'd never let them go without a fight to save them…..and to save the life of firefighter Marco Lopez. Finally, through her tear-blurred vision she shook her head.

"Ok….I'll do it."

Kel and Dixie reached out and clasped their hands; both smiling from her words.

"Thank you." Dixie consoled. "We won't let you down."

E!

Tucker slipped his sedan behind the ruins of the old church in the rundown neighborhood. No one was out at this early hour which was what he was counting on. He somehow managed to pull Marco's limp body out of the trunk by himself and let him fall to the ground near his feet. He reached down near the unconscious man's shoulders and began pulling the sheet, which now wrapped Marco's body like a shroud, inside the back door of the building and into the dusty sanctuary. He wasn't sure that Heather would relinquish her parental rights to Becca so he'd made the decision to leave him - without any identifying clothing or information - inside an old abandoned building. If she refused then he'd just leave him here to die alone. By the time his decaying body would be found Tucker and Becca would be long gone. By then the newborn twins would be living happily with their new family. Tucker left Marco lying just inside the back door as a greedy smirk crossed over his face. _I won't be paying years of child support payments… and the twins will be living happily ever after….in the home of the highest bidder._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Lots happening in this chapter so put your seatbelt on. Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me to continue with this story. We're close to the end and I'd never have been able to complete it so quickly without your kind and encouraging words.

The Search For Marco-11

Kelly Brackett looked at the assortment of professionals now gathered in his office. After much deliberation, Heather Dawson consented for him to release details about her situation to this group. He'd watched the expressions on their faces rise from concern to frustration to a peak of outright rage; then begin the emotional descent back down until the entire room was united with one goal in mind - to ensure that two mothers would never endure a permanent separation from their sons.

He hoped that together they could pull off this particular show. There would be no dress rehearsal; and they'd only get to perform it once. It had to be perfect…..for Marco's sake. But he couldn't help worrying that even a perfect performance under his expert direction may not be enough…or in time.

E!

Ms. Lopez and her family sat in her hospital room praying; Ms. Lopez holding her rosary in her hands as she softly fingered each bead. The fate of her son had always been in the hands of her heavenly Father; and as the situation came closer and closer to a resolution she was determined to storm the gates of heaven on his behalf.

Heather sat up in her bed biting her nails and watching the second hand slowly tick on her wall clock. Ten o'clock was fast approaching and with each tick her heart seemed to leap into her throat. Her head told her she was doing the right thing but her heart was still very nervous. Could she really trust her tiny babes to these people? She had decided to hold off naming them until after this whole thing was over. If she gave them names then somehow their loss would seem even more painful. She couldn't explain it but she felt it in her heart.

Phil and Benjamin, the officers who had come across the abandoned squad after Marco's kidnapping, stood in the men's locker room at Rampart Hospital.

"You've gotta be kidding me. White?" Phil couldn't believe he was about to shed his police uniform for the clothes he was now holding in his hand.

"Yep, we're in a hospital now, Phillip. Everyone wears white here EXCEPT for security staff. And today, we are NOT security alright?" Benjamin untucked his uniform shirt and pulled it off his shoulders while his partner pulled on his white pants. No one noticed that two uniformed officers entered the locker room but two orderlies came back out.

Chet, Mike and Hank sat impatiently waiting in the back of the Mayfair ambulance parked near the exit at Rampart. They scanned the parking lot not knowing exactly what they were looking for. They watched as Roy and John alternated walking back to the squad and seeming to check on supplies in the compartments before returning to the nurse's station in the emergency room. Squad 36 had been stood down for a few hours so that they'd be available for this mission. But to anyone who didn't know, it looked like any other day when the paramedics were just restocking supplies after a run.

"Guys, we're gonna find him right? I mean, he's gonna be ok right?" Chet sat on the bench in the back of the ambulance while a thin layer of sweat began to coat his face.

"We sure hope so, Kelly." Mike answered.

Cap was still lost in his thoughts of the nightmare he'd had the previous night. He was sitting in the back of this ambulance with two of the men he'd watched try to kill him in his dream.

"If we don't…I'll never forgive myself." Hank really hadn't intended to say that out loud but he had and both his men had heard it.

"Cap, it's not your fault." Mike looked over at his Captain with deep concern in his crystal blue eyes.

"Yea Cap. Don't blame yourself. Hell, I've done enough of that for both of us...the last image he has of me is flipping him off." Chet was being uncharacteristically somber. He rarely allowed the other guys to see his emotional side but right now he didn't care. He'd been carrying that thought around with him since the minute he found out Marco was missing and it had tortured him relentlessly.

"Well then, I won't tell you about the dream I had last night then." Cap said staring down into the floor of the ambulance. He was leaning with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him.

No one spoke again for several tense minutes.

Dixie sat at the nurse's station in the ER looking over the same chart she'd been looking over for the last fifteen minutes. Every couple of minutes she glanced up at the wall clock behind her and exhaled. Time was passing by too slowly. She then stared at the private line on the phone on her desk; almost willing the button to light up.

Teela stood sentinel at the nurse's station outside of Heather's room. Like Dixie, she was staring at the chart that had been in front of her for the last twenty minutes. She reached inside her pocket and felt Dr. Brackett's wallet then looked up again at the sound of the elevator doors opening.

Tucker Brennen exited the elevator now wearing a suit instead of the jeans and flannel shirt he'd worn when transporting Marco to his current location. He clutched his briefcase in his left hand as he knocked on Heather's room door. The action was done to make him appear more authoritative for the medical staff rather than for Heather; she was expecting him anyway.

Heather cleared her throat then answered the knock. "Come in."

Tucker walked in with a swagger and deftly placed the briefcase on Heather's bedside table. "You are truly making a wise decision, Heather. It's what's best for our sons."

Bile rose into the back of Heather's throat at the sound of the word 'our.' _Huh, you're nothing but a damn sperm donor you bastard._

"Yea, I..uh…I know." Her voice was shaky as she reached out to take the pen he handed to her.

"Don't act so upset, sweetie. Think of it this way: the boys will be taken care of and you'll have your freedom back…..and so will Fireman Lopez."

Unspeakable words lodged themselves inside her throat. She wanted to spew them at him but instead she managed to accomplish some sense of self-restraint; she needed to keep him calm until Marco was found…..alive.

She watched the pen shake in her hand as she read the wording on the forms. She desperately wanted him out of her room but it was important to make this as real as possible. She forced herself to read every single word and felt the pain those words inflicted on her heart and soul. Finally through her tears, she signed the form and set the pen down.

Tucker pushed the box of tissue closer to her. Her first impulse was to take a swing at him; her second impulse was to swing at the box and knock it against the wall. She needed to release some adrenaline quickly and being unable to get out of bed without assistance gave her few options.

Tucker smiled as he tucked the signed form back into his briefcase. He reached into the pocket on the upper side of the briefcase and withdrew a long sealed envelope.

"Here's what I promised. You kept your end of the bargain and I've kept mine." He gave her a smirk then as he continued. "I'm a man of my word."

Heather reached out and accepted the proffered envelope. "How do I know he's still alive?"

Again, he smiled as he backed up toward the door. "Aww, Heather….don't tell me you don't trust me?" He dramatically blew her a kiss as he chuckled and exited.

Heather clutched her abdomen; feeling a mixture of nausea and pain in both her abdomen and in her head. She didn't have time to concern herself with how she felt. She quickly tore open the envelope and read the address typed on the paper inside.

Teela watched as the well-dressed man walked quickly out of Heather's room and turned left toward the elevator. Quickly she made her way around the nurse's station desk and walked hurriedly to the same elevator. Before she made it there she saw the door open and the gentleman step inside. Panic began to fill her until her quick thinking solved her dilemma.

"Hold the door please!" She shouted ahead as she rushed toward the closing elevator doors. Relief swept over her as she saw the gentleman place his hand between the doors causing them to reopen for her entry.

"Thank you, sir." She smiled as warmly as she could while placing her hands in her pockets.

Dixie sat staring at the phone while talking to Johnny this time while pretending to collect supplies for him in a small box. She saw the line light up that they'd both been waiting for.

"Rampart Emergency, Nurse McCall." She never changed her countenance as she scribbled down the address Heather called out to her. She repeated it back to Heather for confirmation as it was difficult to understand the now weepy young woman.

"Thank you very much." She said without emotion.

She slipped the paper into the box that was now in Johnny's firm grasp. "Here's what you need. Hurry back, Johnny."

Johnny raced down the corridor while keying up the microphone on the handy talky.

"HT 36 to Squad 36. We've got a silent alarm." The words were barely out of his mouth when Roy cranked up the squad waiting for his partner to get in.

The remainder of the 'A' shift of Station 51 grabbed onto whatever was close to them as they felt the ambulance driver shift into gear. They'd heard Johnny's transmission and knew that he had the address of Marco's alleged whereabouts. And right now they wanted to get there as quickly as possible.

The elevator doors opened into the emergency room and Tucker held the door open for the pretty young nurse to exit first. She smiled back at him and turned to her left to allow him to exit and get somewhat ahead of her. She then pulled out Dr. Brackett's wallet and bent down to the floor.

"Excuse me, sir…sir?"

Tucker turned around to see the pretty nurse who'd ridden down in the elevator with him standing back up from the floor holding a man's wallet out in front of her.

"Is this yours sir?"

"Uh, no…no it isn't." He said rather matter-of-factly; but the exchange had been seen by the orderly who stood hesitantly outside the door of the men's restroom.

Teela stopped to speak to Dixie at the nurse's station as Dr. Brackett leaned over the base station.

"I think this is yours Dr. Brackett."

"Thank you, Teela. So far so good." Kel glanced from the two nurses up to the wall clock. The three of them were watching time slowly tick by.

The squad and ambulance exited the long drive to Rampart and made a sharp right hand turn. With lights and sirens blaring the team of rescuers held their breath hoping their services would still be needed when they reached their destination.

Tucker exited the emergency room entrance oblivious to the orderly who exited behind him. Across the parking lot another orderly was waiting in an unmarked patrol car. He'd seen the squad and ambulance exit and knew his cue was coming soon. When he saw his partner exiting the hospital following closely on the heels of a very professionally dressed man he knew it was time. Phil was following the man to his car while Benjamin pretended to be searching for a parking spot. Finally, Tucker stopped at his car, unlocked it and threw the briefcase in the back seat. Phil continued walking past his target as he saw the navy blue sedan driven by his partner make the turn in his direction. Momentarily, the sedan pulled up to Phil and to anyone watching it looked like a casual conversation between co-workers taking place.

"Ok Phil, let's just pretend like I'm offering you a ride ok?"

Phil leaned his forearms on the rolled down passenger's side window of the car while casually glancing in the direction of their subject. Both men watched him pull his jacket off and throw it into the back seat and begin to loosen up his tie.

"Come on jackass, leave the tie on…..we can use it to hang you with." Phil chuckled at Ben's comment and as soon as they saw Tucker's brake lights come on, Phil cordially accepted the ride being offered to him by his partner and the two law enforcement officers began tailing their suspect while relaying his whereabouts to the other unmarked cars in the area. Tucker Brennen would not get away and the two officers hoped that if the crew of station 51 didn't find their missing comrade at their destination that Tucker Brennen would lead them to him. Either way, he was going down in just a few minutes.

"Come on fellas." Dixie said out loud as Teela and Kel agreed silently.

"Any minute. They should be there any minute." Kel answered and he and Dix exchanged worried looks; both thinking what neither one would allow themselves to verbalize.

Teela had worked in the ER enough to know that the team of Roy DeSoto and John Gage were one of the best in the county. With the assistance of their Captain, engineer and other lineman currently in the back of the ambulance, they'd make quick work of locating Marco and bringing him in…if he was in fact where he was reported to be…and if there was anything that could be done for him now.

Kel felt his stomach drop to his knees as the base station suddenly came to life.

"Rampart, this is Squad 36. How do you read?"


	12. Chapter 12

The Search For Marco-12

It had been twenty minutes since Tucker Brennen had walked out of Heather's room. She continued to weep silently; fear of the impending loss of her twin sons hovering around her like a thick layer of smoke choking the life from her aching body. She didn't know if their plan had worked and she desperately needed some emotional relief. Had Marco been found? If so, was he still alive? Had Tucker been arrested and had the consent form she signed been destroyed? Once again, she curled onto her side – hugging herself as her tears burned streaks into her tender flesh. She thought of Ms. Lopez and wondered if the other mother involved in this case was weeping for her son too.

E!

Roy pulled the squad into the cluttered and over grown back parking lot of the old church building. The ambulance pulled in directly behind it and five members of Station 51 leapt from their respective emergency vehicles; hope and adrenaline spurring them on to find their missing comrade.

Each man entered the old church in a different location. They wanted to cover as much of the building as possible; time was critical and they knew it. Amid the multiple sounds of moving debris and hoarse voices calling out Marco's name came the sound each man had waited to hear.

"Over here. He's…over.. here. Hurry!" The cries came from the back of the building; from the man who had carried the burden of guilt on his shoulders.

The other four men rushed in the direction of the voice calling out to them where they found Captain Hank Stanley kneeling down on the floor cradling Marco's upper body in his arms. He was hugging him close to his chest and crying convulsively.

"Hold on, pal. Just hold on. Help's here. We've got you. It's over. Just..please…." Hank's voice broke and he could no longer control his emotions. He caressed his unconscious lineman's bruised and bloody face as he fought to catch his breath."

Roy arrived first and gasped at the scene. He kneeled down opposite his Captain and quickly checked for a pulse at Marco's neck. Finding one, he looked up into Hanks' eyes.

"Cap, easy now. Lay him down so we can work on him alright." He began pulling Marco's limp form from the fierce grip of their superior.

In a blur, John was there with Mike close on his heels.

"Cap, step back ok? Give them room to work." Mike held his Captain's shoulders firmly and began pulling him away from Marco's side.

Johnny quickly moved into the space Hank had vacated and he and Roy worked in tandem assessing their crewmate. "Somebody get the equipment."

Chet was just stumbling through the debris into the back room as Johnny shouted his request. He never slowed down to check on Marco. He knew that if Johnny was requesting equipment then there was a reason for it; his best friend was still alive.

The ambulance attendants saw Chet opening compartments and removing the trauma box, drug box, backboard, oxygen and biophone and quickly rushed to his aid. Mike wanted to help his shift mate but he was terrified to leave Hank's side. The man was trembling so hard he was shaking Mike in the process and Mike feared for his health as well as Marco's.

By the time Chet and the ambulance crew returned, the initial assessment of Marco's condition was nearly complete. He wasn't responding to repeated calls of his name but he did respond, albeit minimally, to the pain of a sternal rub.

As Johnny began taking his blood pressure, Roy screwed the antenna in place on the biophone and made the call that so many had been waiting for.

"Rampart, this is squad 36. How do you read?"

At the base station, Dr. Brackett stood with a nurse on either side. All three had heard Roy's voice and they had moved in unison to the base station to answer the call.

"Loud and clear 36." Kel managed to say with a faltering voice.

"Rampart, we have a code I. Repeat –code I. It's Marco and he's alive. Stand by for vitals."

Johnny released the bulb on the blood pressure cuff and began removing it from Marco's uninjured arm.

"BP's 82/56, Roy."

"Victim is 34 year old male. He's unconscious and responsive only to pain. Pulse is 120, respirations are 24 and shallow, BP's 82/56. Pupils reactive but left pupil sluggish. We have him on O2. He has a laceration near the left temple, severe bruising of ribs on the left side and a possible fracture of the left ulna. He appears to be dehydrated. Request permission to start IV."

Dixie and Teela hugged each other as both shed tears. Dr. Brackett, ever the professional, authorized the paramedics to start an IV with Lactated Ringer's, full spinal precautions and a splint of the left forearm.

"Transport as soon as possible." Then he pressed the button again. "Nice work fellas."

He turned then to the two nurses standing behind him. "Nice work on this end too."

"I'll get treatment 4 ready for them." Dixie said wiping her cheeks with the backs of her hands.

"Teela, will you call L.A. County and ask them to relay the word to Benjamin and Phil. If they've still got Tucker within their sites, they need to take him down now. We've got what we wanted." He gave her a broad smile before continuing. "I'm going to go share the good news with the Lopez family."

E!

Dr. Brackett knocked rather forcefully on Ms. Lopez's hospital room door; his adrenaline was pumping causing his knock to be harder than he'd intended. Inside the room, Ms. Lopez jumped; nearly dropping her rosary as she and the other members of Marco's extended family turned to face the quickly opening door. Although he didn't smile, Kel's eyes gave him away with their sparkle.

"They found him – alive." He said while locking his azure eyes with Ms. Lopez's onyx ones. "He's unconscious but he's alive and on his way in now."

He watched as Ms. Lopez hesitated and made the sign of the cross before holding out her arms to her family. Juanita joined Kel at the foot of her bed and gave him a huge hug.

"Gracious." She said with a raspy voice cracking with emotion.

Kel smiled turning again to Ms. Lopez. "You're welcome. I'll notify you when he arrives and hopefully you may visit with him a little later." Dr. Brackett exited then in a hurry to return to the ER to await the arrival of the injured fireman.

E!

A silver unmarked police car tailed Tucker Brennen through six traffic lights while Benjamin and Phil followed a block behind. They were in constant contact as he made his way back toward his place of business. By the time he had driven into the seedier neighborhood where his place of business was located a call came in from dispatch alerting all officers that Marco had indeed been found alive.

Now that they no longer needed to follow him in the hopes of rescuing the firefighter, the officers were ready to do what they did best; they were ready to take down the bad guy.

"What was it Dr. Brackett said Ms. McCall had referred to Brennen as?" Phil asked his partner with a grin.

"Well Phil, I do believe the good nurse insulted Neanderthal man by calling him a 'damn yellow-bellied Neanderthal brained asshole from Hell." Benjamin couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the sophisticated Dixie McCall spouting off such words.

"Right on, Ms. McCall." Phil laughed loudly. "It's time to make him an incarcerated damn yellow-bellied Neanderthal brained asshole from Hell."

"Woo, let's do it!" Benjamin keyed his microphone alerting the other responding officers that it was time to put their plan into place.

Within minutes, a black and white patrol car had been positioned between Tucker and the first unmarked car while the second unmarked car pulled into the third spot. Anticipating a run on the four lane road, the first unmarked car pulled into the inside lane and passed Tucker who was still oblivious to what was happening. The driver pulled his vehicle in front of Brennen's while the second unmarked car driven by Benjamin pulled up alongside Brennen and began matching his pace; effectively blocking him in while the black and white patrol car pulled up closely behind him and flipped on his blue lights. Once the lights began to flash the two unmarked cars began slowing down thus surrounding Tucker leaving him no means of escape.

By the time Tucker realized he was being trapped it was too late. There were six guns aimed at him and he no longer felt strong and powerful. As he was commanded to step out of the car with his hands raised he felt the familiar pangs of rage growing. He stepped out of his car and with his hands still raised he fixed a glare on the uniformed officers behind him.

"What's the problem officer?" He asked as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Tucker Brennen, you're under arrest for the kidnapping and assault of Marco Lopez." The officer was about to continue the list of charges when something inside Tucker's head snapped.

"Oh yea? Fuck you, pig!"

He dropped his hands to his sides and charged the officer now standing with his weapon drawn behind the door of his patrol car. The officer ordered him to stop and when he didn't the officer squeezed his trigger finger. The entire scene played out in mere seconds but to the officer it all happened in slow motion. He felt his trigger finger squeeze twice and watched the barrel of his gun rise as the firing created recoil in his hands and wrists. Near the hood of his car he watched as Tucker's body convulsed with two bullets ripping through his abdomen and chest. The smirk on his face morphed into grimace and finally evolved into horror as the realization of what was happening made its way from his brain to his facial features. His eyes slowly closed tightly as his knees buckled and his body began the slow descent to the pavement. The officer continued to watch as Tucker rolled over slowly and his white dress shirt began to ooze crimson in two locations. His breathing came in rapid gasps as the others approached him with weapons drawn while Benjamin keyed up his microphone to request a squad and ambulance.

By the time the squad and ambulance arrived, Tucker Brennen was barely alive. Life-saving measures were taken but all efforts were in vain. Tucker Brennen was pronounced dead shortly after arriving at Saint Francis Hospital.

E!

_A/N: Might be a day or two before I am able to get back to this story but I'll finish it as soon as I can. Work takes priority, unfortunately. But I promise not to leave Marco unconscious. There's still more to tell of this story. Thanks for sticking with me on this and I really appreciate all the reviews. You guys are the heart that keeps my creative blood moving!_


	13. Chapter 13

The Search For Marco-13

Roy was kneeling beside Marco's left side and was splinting his arm and positioning the c-collar in place while John started the IV in his left wrist. His dehydrated condition made him a hard stick but with much effort and determination John finally managed to successfully get fluids going into his friend. Chet held the IV bag up to allow gravity to work while John adjusted the flow. He was still calling Marco's name every few moments to try to elicit a reaction from the older lineman.

"Just stay with us, Marco. We'll get you to the hospital in just a few minutes buddy." He spoke continually.

On the count of three the men rolled Marco carefully on his side in order to place him on the backboard. They covered his waist with a yellow blanket to protect his dignity. Then the paramedics along with the ambulance attendants hoisted him up and carried him out of the dilapidated structure. Chet walked beside them holding the IV bag. The last to exit was Hank with Mike close at his side; the engineer still wasn't convinced that his superior would be able to make it under his own power.

"Easy, Cap." Mike spoke out of hearing of the others.

"Thanks, Mike. " Cap looked at the younger man with tired eyes. "I, uh, I really appreciate you….I just want you to know that." Hank Stanley had spent several hours wondering if Marco had any idea how much his Captain cared for him and valued him as a firefighter and more importantly as a friend. He had feared he'd never have the chance to speak to him again and even though Marco was by no means out of danger at least Hank stood a chance now. He resolved to make sure that his men knew they were appreciated by him …and that each one knew it personally.

Marco was placed on the waiting stretcher as Roy and John cast each other an awkward glance. Hank noticed and spoke up.

"Ah, Roy…you and John both ride in with him. Chet, Mike and I will bring in the squad…and I'll drive this time."

The other men all knew what he was thinking and they followed his orders. Chet passed off the IV bag to Roy and then closed the ambulance doors giving them the customary two quick pats.

"Cap….. Chet or I can drive if you would prefer."

"I know, Mike and thanks anyway. But, I think I really need to do this myself." Cap said as he pulled the driver's door closed. Chet climbed into the center with Mike riding shotgun. Finally with three men in the back of the ambulance and three riding in the squad, all of Hank's men were together again.

E!

"Rampart, this is squad 36. How do you read?" Roy's voice seemed calmer during this transmission than on his previous one.

"Loud and clear 36." Dixie responded momentarily.

"Rampart, our ETA to your facility is ten minutes."

"10-4 squad 36." Dixie replied.

The excitement in the emergency room was palpable. Chief McConikee had been notified that his missing man had been found alive. He was on his way to Rampart to be with him and offer whatever support he could offer to Marco and to the Lopez family. Dixie and Kel waited near the base station for any updates should they be necessary while Teela walked toward the emergency room doors watching and waiting. Again, minutes seemed like hours until finally Teela waved her hand toward the duo standing at the base station to alert them that the ambulance bringing Marco back to them was backing into the entrance. Dixie and Kel rushed toward treatment room 4 as they heard the doors opened and Teela's caring voice directing them to the appropriate treatment room.

The door to treatment room 4 opened as Marco's gurney was pushed inside. He was flanked on either side by Roy and Johnny and followed by an entourage that included Mike, Chet and Captain Stanley. Johnny hung the bag of ringer's on the IV pole and then Marco was quickly transferred to the exam table where Dr. Brackett's assessment began.

"Teela, page Joe for me please. I want him to take a look at his head injury." Kel ordered as he put his stethoscope into his ears and began listening to Marco's heart and lungs.

The three remaining members of Station 51 stood guard outside the treatment room door waiting for word on their friend's condition. In short order they were joined by the Chief who shook hands with each man; his handshake with Hank lasting a little longer and his grip a little firmer. The Chief knew how Hank must be feeling and he wanted to convey to the Captain that he had his full support.

Over an hour later, Kel and Joe stood reviewing Marco's x-rays and lab results while Dixie continued her efforts to clean and dress his wounds and make him more comfortable when Teela stuck her head into the treatment room.

"Dr. Brackett, Ms. Lopez is asking when she can see him." Teela gave him a pleading look on behalf of the older lady.

"I'd say now is good. With any luck, he might recognize her voice." He smiled back at Teela mirroring her toothy grin.

"I'll go get her….. and the rest of the Lopez family. Surely one of them will be able to wake him up." She gave a soft chuckle as she turned to exit the door.

E!

Upstairs, and all alone, a very weary and worried Heather Dawson continued to weep for that which in her mind was lost. It had been two hours since Tucker had left her room; two hours since Dr. Brackett's rescue plan had been put into place. If Marco had still been alive and had been rescued surely someone would have informed her by now. In her depressed condition, she feared the absolute worst. She had trusted strangers with a plan to save not only her sons but the life of one of the firefighters who had come to her aid; now it was all for naught. Now she realized that if Marco had in fact been found he was deceased. If he hadn't been found then Tucker had lied to her yet again. If Tucker hadn't been stopped then he still had the consent form she'd signed. It was the absolute worst possible scenario and she was convinced that it had come to fruition.

Her eyes were beyond swollen but she didn't care. She reached a shaky hand out and pressed the call button to summon her nurse. She had to see her boys one last time before she was no longer allowed to have any contact with them.

Her nurse responded to her summoning quickly and was extremely concerned about the condition of her patient. She had not been privy to the events of the last couple of hours; no one without a need to know had been aware of the intricate plan that had been executed. She rushed to her patient's side assuming something physical had her so upset.

"Oh dear, what's wrong?" She asked sympathetically.

"I…uh…I need to see my babies please." Heather spoke between sobs.

"Let me check and see if NICU staff can make them available to you, alright? Are you sure you don't need something for pain or anything? You seem so upset." The nurse was already thinking that this young mother was too upset to be able to visit with her newborns. She had seen the on-call obstetrician walk past the nurse's station just a few minutes ago and knew that he was on the floor. She needed to get word to him that this particular patient was in need of medical attention.

Heather wasn't able to find the words to answer and simply shook her head to indicate that she didn't need any medication; all she needed was to fill her aching arms with her tiny babies. When Heather responded to the nurse's question negatively, the nurse retreated to the nurse's station to try to locate Heather's doctor.

She retrieved her chart and noted that her physician was actually Dr. Brackett. She quickly punched the buttons on the phone to call to the emergency department. Once she was told that Dr. Brackett was in with a patient and couldn't be disturbed for a while, she determined that her best course of action was to locate the OB she had seen earlier. She walked down the corridor in the direction she'd last seen him go and heard his voice coming from the room four doors down from Heather's. She waited patiently for him to exit and when he did she cornered him.

"Dr. Mueller? We have a patient here whose attending physician is Dr. Brackett but he's in with a trauma patient right now and can't be disturbed, can you check on her?" The nurse asked.

"Sure, what's wrong? Any idea?" The older man asked as he followed the nurse down the hallway toward Heather's room.

"No, sir. I really don't know. She delivered twins a couple of days ago after being in a motor vehicle accident. There's a note in her chart that she's suffering from postpartum depression. She called me just a couple of minutes ago and when I went in it looked like she'd been crying for hours. Her eyes are red and swollen. She can barely talk and she just keeps saying she needs to see her babies. I asked if she was having any physical symptoms, pain, etc. and she just kept saying 'no' that she just needed to see her babies again." The nurse was very worried about her patient having dealt with only a few cases of severe postpartum depression in her short career.

By the time Dr. Mueller arrived at Heather's door the young mother was almost hysterical. _Why won't they let me see my babies? _She knew the call to the neonatal intensive care nursery should have only taken a minute. When the nurse didn't return immediately, the most horrid thoughts raced through Heather's mind. Maybe Dixie and Dr. Brackett had been in on this from the beginning? Had she been lied to by the hospital staff about her history as a stripper not making her an unfit mother? Maybe the entire thing was a set-up from the beginning including the conversation she had overheard in the NICU between the two nurses; the conversation that first alerted her to the tragic events her accident had set into motion. Perhaps, Marco was never missing at all and the whole thing had been an elaborate hoax to have her sign over her parental rights to her newborn sons. _Oh no….what have I done? What have I done to my babies? I can't make it without them! I can't let Tucker have them! I just can't!_

By the time her floor nurse and Dr. Mueller walked into her room she had allowed her mental rant to reach such a frenzy that she wasn't able to make her wishes known to them. She was shaking uncontrollably and unable to express herself verbally through her wailing.

Dr. Mueller looked at the nurse and quietly ordered an injection of diazepam to help calm down the frantic woman. While the nurse was gone he did his best to console her but so much seemed to have gone wrong to her that she refused to listen to anything he had to say. There was no way he could allow her to visit the NICU in her condition. He had to take care of her needs first.

E!

"Ms. Lopez, Marco hasn't woken up yet but we have every reason to believe he can hear voices that are very familiar to him. Please talk to him and touch him. It will help him to wake up; maybe not today but very soon." Dr. Brackett tried to convey to her just how pleased he was with Marco's condition. It was important that Ms. Lopez remain calm so that she could help him to wake up. But he also knew that she needed to be informed of all aspects of his current condition so that, as his legal next of kin, she could make an informed decision on his behalf.

"How bad is he, Dr. Brackett?" Her dark ebony eyes reflected a mixture of emotions. She was overjoyed that he had been found alive but also concerned for his current condition and his future.

"Well, this certainly could have turned out much worse. On his x-rays we found a hairline fracture in his left arm." Kel pointed to the deep bruise on Marco's left arm; what many would refer to as a defensive wound.

"He has severely bruised ribs on his left side as well but no fractures showed up on x-rays. His low fluid volume is being replenished with IV fluids." Kel took a deep breath. This was the part he had been dreading.

"Ms. Lopez, his most serious injury is a subdural hematoma near his left temple. He took a severe blow to this area with some sort of heavy object. The impact has caused bleeding inside his skull." He watched Marco's mother gasp as he eyes became teary.

"Now, it's a slow bleed and we don't believe much damage has been done but we really need to go in and remove the clot as well as stop the bleeding."

"But Dr. Brackett, how will you do that?" Images of large sections of her son's skull being removed made her feel queasy.

"It's a very simple procedure. We make a tiny hole in his skull and then suction the clot out." It's a very common procedure and will only take a short time. Ms. Lopez, I need you to consent to the surgery. You hold his medical power of attorney." Kel kept his supportive arm around Ms. Lopez as he watched her process the information. It took her several moments but eventually she asked him the question he'd been waiting on.

"Dr. Brackett, if Marco was your son, would you sign the consent form?" She looked at him hoping for reassurance.

"Yes ma'am, without the least hesitation." He answered her truthfully.

"Very well then; I'll sign the consent for him." Ms. Lopez grasped his hand then and gave him a firm squeeze. She trusted the doctor's at Rampart completely.

For the second time in a few hours a worried mother at Rampart Hospital signed a consent form on behalf of her son. Dixie closed the folder back up and smiled at Ms. Lopez while giving her a sideways hug.

"Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early will take very good care of him Ms. Lopez. Why don't we take you back to your room and they'll let you know when he's out and you can go back and visit with him a little longer?" Dixie knew the elderly woman needed some rest.

"Ms. McCall, I've been sitting in that room for too long waiting. I was wondering, while Marco is in surgery, may I visit with Miss Dawson?"

Dixie closed her eyes and felt tears stinging behind her closed lids. _Oh no, Heather! _In all the excitement over finding Marco alive, no one had thought to share the information with Heather. The poor young mother, who had suffered so much and who was all alone, had been forgotten by everyone else involved in locating Marco. Dixie knew she had to get to her quickly.

She rushed the consent for surgery form to Kel and Joe; quickly explaining to them what had happened. Dr. Brackett's countenance fell but he knew he had to assist Dr. Early with Marco's procedure.

"I'll be up there to talk to her as quickly as I can, Dixie. Tell her how sorry I am ok?"

Dixie was in too much of a hurry to answer him as she hastily made her way back to the waiting Ms. Lopez. "Let me go check on her and then I'll come back and get you if she's up to having company alright?"

Dixie hoped Ms. Lopez wouldn't feel like she was being brushed off but if truth be told, Dixie feared what condition Heather might be in emotionally when she walked into her room after so much time had passed since Tucker Brennen had left her.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story and left reviews. Every review is like a warm hug from an old friend and all are much appreciated. Hope you all enjoy this installment. Only one more to go.

The Search For Marco-14

The humming of machinery and the steady _blip blip _of the heart monitor was a bit overwhelming to Ms. Lopez when she first entered the recovery area to see Marco after his surgery. She walked gingerly over to his bedside and immediately felt the tears stinging her face. His pale and bruised body lay motionless beneath the white sheet covering him. His bare chest exposed and dotted with patches connecting him to the heart monitor. His mouth and nose were covered with an oxygen mask while IV's and a foley catheter completed the ensamble of medical equipment connected to him. He was alive though; and to his mother, her miracle had been granted.

She reached out and held his hand gently squeezing it. She then leaned in closely to his forehead and kissed him lightly. With her left hand she slowly ran her hands through his dark hair finding patches where it stuck together from his own dried blood. She made a mental note to wash it for him as soon as she could.

"Marco, I'm here. You rest ok? You're going to be just fine." She had to speak around the lump in her throat.

She smiled through her tears as she felt him squeeze her fingers in response to her voice. She knew he had heard her….and she knew that very soon she would see the shining eyes of the son she loved so much.

When a gentle hand squeezed her shoulder she immediately began drying her tears. Turning around, she saw the face of Dixie McCall smiling down at her; her own eyes red rimmed and swollen.

"Ms. McCall, thank you." Ms. Lopez looked back at her unconscious son. "He's going to be alright. I just know it."

"Yes, ma'am. He sure is." Dixie's response was heartfelt.

Remembering her last brief conversation with the head nurse, Ms. Lopez turned back around to address her question to Dixie directly.

"Ms. McCall, what about Heather?"

Ms. Lopez watched as a shadow made its way across the face of the nurse. She heard the hesitation and the emotion as Dixie responded to her question.

"Well, resting now. But my lack of forethought left her believing that the plan had failed. She waited all that time for some word that all had gone as planned and when it never came…..she became increasingly upset." Dixie hung her head and allowed her pent up emotions to flow.

Ms. Lopez knew that Dixie was blaming herself for not alerting Heather that their plan had been successful.

"Do not shoulder the blame, Ms. McCall. No one meant to cause her any alarm. It was truly an oversight." Ms. Lopez consoled.

"I know. It's just that, when I got to her room, she was in such a frenzied state of mind that the OB on call was about to have her restrained and sedated. She was in a complete panic and crying that she needed to see her sons." Dixie's tears continued and she sniffed while trying to finish her explanation.

"Oh Ms. Lopez, she was just wanting to say 'good-bye' to her boys. She truly thought that this whole thing had failed….or that we were all a part of some grand scheme to take her babies away." Her voice broke completely on the last word.

Now Ms. Lopez allowed her tears to join with Dixie's. "The poor dear; and she's all alone too right?"

Dixie nodded in affirmation as she tried in vain to dry her eyes. "No family."

Ms. Lopez stood and gave Dixie a lingering hug; rubbing her hands along the nurse's back to comfort her. When Dixie finally pulled away, Ms. Lopez continued her questioning.

"Ms. McCall, you said that she was resting now, is she, uh, medicated?"

Dixie smiled in response to the question. "Only a little. Her blood pressure was dangerously high and while we all tried to convince her that no one would take her twins away from her and that Marco was alive…well, she really didn't seem to believe us. She was given an antihypertensive and a very mild tranquilizer. She was told that as soon as she was rested and calm that she would be able to visit with her sons. Before the medication began to work officers Benjamin and Phillip came in and…..they gave her the consent form back. The one she had signed with Brennen earlier. That seemed to settle her down; after she destroyed it, I should say."

"Go on." Ms. Lopez encouraged Dixie to continue but Dixie knew the rest of the story might be somewhat difficult for the older woman to hear.

"The officers explained that Tucker Brennen had been in a shoot-out with the police." She looked Ms. Lopez in the eyes. "He died in the shoot-out, Ms. Lopez. He wasn't even armed. He forced them to shoot him." Dixie watched as this information was processed by Ms. Lopez.

Ms. Lopez sank back down in her chair. The man who had caused her son such pain was dead. She wasn't sure how she felt about that revelation. Her faith had taught her not to be happy when something like this happened but the mother in her felt a certain sense of gladness. Finally, she spoke.

"Well, now that he can cause no further harm, it's time for the rest of us to rally around his victims. Don't you think?" She wisped Marco's hair from his forehead and watched as his eyes fluttered open. Had he heard what Dixie had said? She didn't know. But for now, her heart was filled with happiness as she looked into the eyes of her son. And a small voice in the back of her mind knew that there was another mother who needed her just as much as Marco did.

E!

The crew of Station 51 remained in the waiting room; anxious for any word on Marco.

"Shouldn't be much longer now, fellas." Roy offered the group.

No sooner had the words escaped his lips than Dr. Early rounded the corner of the waiting room. The smile on his face spoke volumes and was immediately matched by the grins of those in attendance.

"Everything went perfectly. He'll be in recovery for a little while and then he can go to a room." Finally he spoke the words that everyone concerned with Marco had waited to hear.

"He's going to be just fine." Dr. Early gave a chuckle and then left the celebratory group.

Handshakes and a few hugs made their way through the group of friends who had been joined by Marco's relatives; his mother had been taken back earlier to speak with the doctors and to see Marco. No one wanted to leave until they'd had a chance to see Marco with their own eyes. They wanted him to know they were there and supporting him.

"Hey Roy, we haven't checked on Heather and her twins." Johnny said with his trade mark grin.

Roy took the hint. "Since it'll be a while before we can see Marco, let's go peek in on her shall we?"

The duo entered the elevator which stopped one floor up for another passenger.

"Dix, hey!" Johnny smiled placing a friendly hand along the nurse's upper back.

She smiled at them both trying to portray a happy exterior. "Hey yourself, nice work out there today with Marco."

She turned around to face the closing elevator doors as Johnny and Roy exchanged worried glances behind her. Both had noticed that she had obviously been crying.

Roy finally spoke. "Dix, are you ok?"

They had noticed and she felt like she needed to give them some sort of explanation. "Yea, just overwhelmed is all. I…" Dixie exhaled audibly before she continued. "Heather wasn't notified of the outcome of our undercover operation for a few hours and she got pretty upset. Her blood pressure spiked and she was, well, inconsolable for a while."

Neither man had time to respond to her statement before the elevator doors opened again and the three stepped out. Dixie realized then that the two paramedics were on the maternity ward and knew immediately that they were there to see Heather.

"Say, did you two come up to visit with her?"

"Yea,…well, we wanted to if she's up to it." Johnny's voice belayed his hesitancy. He didn't want to upset the young mother.

"I think the two of you might just be what she needs right about now. I was just going to check on her twins and then arrange a visit for the three of them. Maybe you guys can pick up her spirits and help her wake up enough to be ready." She finally allowed a smile then as she escorted the paramedic duo to Heather's door.

Heather was suspended somewhere between sleep and wakefulness when she thought she heard a soft rapping on her door. She waited wondering if it was real or a dream when she heard a voice she recognized.

"Heather, are you awake?"

She began pulling herself up in her bed as Dixie entered her room followed by the two paramedics who had delivered her firstborn.

"Ms. McCall?" She smiled and then cast her gaze on Roy and John.

"These two fellas wanted to say hello to you and see how you were feeling; I think they might want to peek in on the boys too." Dixie winked at her patient who finally allowed herself to relax a little.

"Ok, when can I peek at them too?" Her heart was beating much too fast as she waited for the answer to her question.

"I'm heading over to NICU now to see what their schedule is and hopefully I'll be back here in just a few minutes with a wheelchair for you." Dixie grinned then exited.

There was a brief silence and then Roy, John and Heather all began talking at the same time. The trio silenced themselves abruptly. Then with a nervous giggle Heather began.

"Thank you both for what you did for me….and my boys. We, uh, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for the two of you." Her eyes darted from one to the other discretely reading their name tags. She had tried to remember which name belonged to which man and now she had it memorized. Roy had delivered her firstborn while John took care of her; encouraging and instructing her through the process.

John was the first to speak. "Aww, you're welcome."

"So tell us about them, Heather. Weight, length, names?" Roy was trying to engage her in conversation hoping that she'd feel better if she were talking about her sons.

Heather looked in their direction but didn't make eye contact. She was thinking back to the last time she held them in her arms. "The first one weighed three pounds and twelve ounces and the second one weighed three pounds and eight ounces. They both were 16 inches long. The doctors said that they should be fine and might get to go home in a month."

"Yea, it takes some time to put the weight on them and let their lungs get fully matured. Most of the time preemies seem to get released about the same time that they should have been born if they were full-term." Roy smiled then and felt very thankful that his own children had been full-term. He couldn't imagine the pain of leaving his newborn in the hospital while taking his wife home with empty arms.

"The nurses in the NICU tell me that they have really big appetites so I'm hoping they'll start gaining weight soon." Heather said, relaxing in the company of her rescuers.

"Oh yea, boys do like to eat!" Johnny smiled his crooked grin.

"Especially this one." Roy smirked cocking a thumb in his partner's direction.

Heather felt her face break into a smile then suddenly thought to ask about Marco. "Um, how's Mr. Lopez doing?"

E!

Dixie pushed her hands into the pockets of her uniform as she left Heather's room. Walking down the hallway toward the neonatal intensive care unit, she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Ms. McCall….Ms. McCall."

She spun on her heels and greeted Ms. Lopez. "Hello again. Here to take a peek at the twins?"

Ms. Lopez flashed a sheepish grin. "Well, I do love babies." She said wrapping her arm around Dixie in a sideways hug.

"I didn't know if they'd let me see them since I'm not family but I thought I'd ask; gives me something to do until Heather is ready for visitors. Marco is resting well and should be in a room soon." Her smile was always contagious.

Suddenly, a plan began to formulate in Dixie's mind; one that would meet the needs of both Ms. Lopez and Heather. "Want to help me out with something involving the twins?"

Dixie knew the answer before Ms. Lopez even spoke. She and the older woman walked arm in arm to NICU while Dixie filled in Ms. Lopez on her plan.

E!

A/N: One more chapter to go. Thank you to everyone who is reading this and leaving me feedback. It certainly helps me update quicker.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I should never assume to know how many chapters my stories will take. Sorry, this is not the last one. There's still at least one more to go. Thanks for sticking with me on this one.

The Search For Marco-15

Heather felt relief at hearing that Marco was going to recover completely. At least she could stop worrying about his health. How he'd feel about her though was still a question. She hoped she'd be able to apologize for what had happened to him. She also wanted to apologize to his mother for what she'd been through since the accident. The woman was a saint and she certainly didn't deserve to go through what Tucker Brennen had put her through; what he'd put Ms. Lopez and Marco both through.

Roy noticed that she seemed to be daydreaming. "Uh, Ms. Dawson, is there anything we can do for you now while we wait for Dixie? Need some water or something?"

"Well, I am a little thirsty." She stated glancing at the pitcher of water on her bedside table that was out of her reach.

"Oh here, let me." Johnny was closer to it than Roy and he quickly poured her a cup of the refreshing liquid and passed it to her non-IV hand.

Heather swallowed the cooling water and felt much more comfortable and satiated. Johnny was taking the empty cup back just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Heather called.

"Your taxi's here." Came the grinning voice of Dixie pushing a wheelchair in front of her.

"Oh," tears welled up in Heather's eyes, "I can see them?"

"Yes, it's feeding time and those two young men need to hear their mother's voice while she feeds them. It helps with the bonding process." Dixie's grin was sparkling.

"Junior, let's help the lady into her taxi. Maybe she'll let us see these little guys."

Roy and John assisted Heather into the wheelchair. Johnny attached her IV bag to the wheelchair pole and the four of them left her room. Heather felt herself trembling with excitement. _How can I love these tiny babes so much when I've only known them for such a short time. _

E!

When Heather and her entourage arrived at NICU one of the nurses greeted them.

"This way." She said and both Roy and Johnny caught the suspicious look she and Dixie shared.

"I'm afraid one of your twins became quite anxious and one of our volunteers started feeding him but the second one is very patient. He's waiting for his mother to feed him." The nurse smiled as she opened the door to the small visiting room.

Heather's hand quickly went up to her mouth as she caught sight of her newborns. _They really are here! _She saw the back a plump woman with a long black and silver braid sitting in a rocking chair. She obviously was feeding one of the babies. Dixie guided her wheelchair over to the other rocking chair in the room and John and Roy assisted her in transferring from the wheelchair to the rocking chair as the nurse carefully removed the tiny bundle from the isolette and laid him in Heather's outstretched arms.

"Here's your momma, little man." She cooed placing the infant in the crook of Heather's left arm.

Heather could barely see through her tears but this time her tears were joyful rather than sorrowful. She held the tiny bottle in her free hand and laughed as the babe opened his mouth in anticipation.

"You're like a little bird." She laughed.

"Well, this one sure doesn't eat like a bird, dear."

Heather looked up at the sound of the voice she remembered. "Ms. Lopez?"

"Hello, Heather, so happy to see that everything is going better for you now." Her smile seemed to brighten up the room.

Heather struggled to find her voice. "I..uh…"

"Ms. Lopez is one of our volunteer Grannies." Dixie explained with a grin.

"This little man here is as anxious for his food as Johnny there is." Ms. Lopez leaned her head in John's direction but never let her eyes leave Heather. She intended to connect with her if Heather would allow it.

Heather just laughed through her tears. "Yea, and he's the one who couldn't wait to be born too."

"Oh, so this is the baby we delivered in the ambulance?" Roy asked.

Heather simply nodded while casting her eyes back on the feeding infant in her arms. "And this one here almost got into trouble too. But it's all ok now, right?" She cooed.

A smack sounded from the first infant and Ms. Lopez let out a belly laugh. "That's good stuff, huh? We've got to keep you two little fellows eating like this so you'll grow up big and strong just like these two fine young men who helped bring you into the world."

Heather looked up at the four people in the room with her and for the first time in a long time, she felt secure. "Ms. Lopez, I hope they do grow up to be as wonderful as Mr. Gage and Mr. DeSoto but also as wonderful as your son."

The compliment didn't fall on deaf ears. Both Roy and John blushed as they each continued their cooing to the two babes in the room. Ms. Lopez smiled as pride filled her heart. "Have you chosen names yet?"

Heather looked over at Ms. Lopez and shook her head negatively. She was thinking about it and almost had the names nailed down. Until she did, she preferred not to answer the question.

"It's difficult to choose a name. And now you must choose two names. I remember it took me and my husband nearly the entire pregnancy to come up with a name we both agreed on for our son…Marco Antonio Lopez. She said as she gazed back down at the infant who was finally slowing down on his feeding. "It's a name that suits him, I think."

"Ms. Lopez, I want to apolo…." Heather began but was quickly halted by Ms. Lopez's interruption.

"Heather, child, do not apologize for that which you carry no fault."

"But, if it wasn't for me…"

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here being 'Granny Lopez' now would I?" Again, she interrupted leaving Heather speechless.

Heather watched as Ms. Lopez carefully placed the child on her ample bosom and the entire room laughed when the baby let out a burp.

"You are a fantastic Granny, Ms. Lopez." She said as she smiled at the older lady.

"Aww, I've just had a lot of practice, child. And I'm always ready for more." She gave the young mother an encouraging smile as she planted the seed that she and Dixie had discussed.

Heather decided that now was her chance, with three of the four people in the room with whom she needed to discuss this issue. "Um, I was wondering…..well, I have a request of the three of you." She said while looking at Ms. Lopez and the two paramedics.

"Well, I would like to name my babies after you, Mr. Gage and Mr. DeSoto. And after Marco too…..if that's not too much to ask?"

No one in the room could hide their pleasure. Johnny was the first to speak in his most flirtatious voice.

"Wow, that's quite an honor but, uh, won't it sound a little strange to be calling your sons by 'mister'?"

Heather snickered and noted how good it felt to laugh again. "I was thinking more like John Marco Dawson and Roy Antonio Dawson."

She waited in anticipation as the words sank in and was overjoyed at how quickly everyone gave her their blessing. "I mean, I won't do it until Mr. Lopez says it's ok, of course."

"Are you jesting? He's going to love it." His mother beamed. "Have you decided which one will carry which name?"

Heather looked at the infant now sleeping on Ms. Lopez's breast. "Sounds like that one should be John- Marc and this calm one here should be Roy."

Johnny felt the lump constricting his throat and thought for a moment that he might even get misty. "Heather, this is…..is such an unexpected honor. I'm…I'm blown away."

Roy continued the speech that John had started. "We're both, well, I think I speak for Marco too when I say this…..we're all three very honored and in awe that you would do this. Thank you."

"I won't make it official until Mr. Lopez gives me his consent but I really do like the names. Then one day I can tell them the story of how they got their names and hopefully, they will know you all."

Ms. Lopez was crying as she spoke next. "Well, now it's my turn to speak for everyone here. I sure hope you let us get to know these little guys better." She caressed the back of the infant she was holding and smiled down at him as she felt him squirm.

"I think this little man would like a turn with his mommy." She held him out to Heather.

Johnny and Roy noted the predicament the two women were in and each one tenderly held his namesake during the exchange of infants. Johnny placed John-Marc into Heather's waiting arms while Roy placed infant Roy into the arms of the newly appointed Granny Lopez.

"Junior, why don't we go check on Marco?" Roy looked at his partner.

"Sounds good to me. Thank you again, Heather. We'll be visiting you and the boys again real soon ok?" John said giving his namesake a soft pat on the back.

"I hope so, Mr. Ga….er…I mean Johnny." Heather corrected herself. She felt more at home with these former strangers than she'd felt with anyone in such a long time.

"If Marco is awake, let him know that I'll be down there to see him just as soon as my Granny duty is up."

Roy and John acknowledged her as Heather begged her to go see him.

"I'm needed right here for the moment. He knew his Mama was with him as he was waking up. I need to let his friends spend some time with him…..and our other family too." She winked at Heather.

Without saying a word, Dixie backed herself out of the room as she watched the two mothers rocking the tiny infants. _It worked, Dix. Heather is bonding with her sons….and with Ms. Lopez._

E!

Roy and John were silent as they made their way back to the surgical waiting room. Neither man had the words to express what he was feeling in his heart. Too many people never thought to thank them for what they did; many feeling like it was simply their jobs. Then someone like Heather came along and renewed their faith in their fellow man. They both exited the elevator with a noticeable spring in their step.

"Where'd you two disappear to?"

"None of your business, Chet!" Johnny jeered.

Chet Kelly feigned a stab in the heart which brought laughter to Mike and Hank.

"Marco's awake now. His relatives are with him and we're hoping for a quick turn soon." Hank obviously felt much better now that the crisis seemed to have passed. He needed some sleep to reduce the dark circles underneath his eyes but for the first time in a few days the older man was smiling and enjoying the easy banter going on among his healthy men.

"Where's Ms. Lopez?" Mike questioned.

"Actually, she's helping Heather feed her twins." Roy answered and almost announced to the crew what Heather had done for Marco, Johnny and himself. He thought better of it though. _Heather should make the announcement. _

"He's asking for you guys." Came the voice of Juan Lopez as he, Juanita, Rosita and Papita made their way over to the group of firefighters.

Hank jumped to his feet with a burst of energy that surprised even him.

"Well, let's go men." He clapped his hands together and rubbed them briskly in anticipation.

E!

Marco was weak and had difficulty seeing through his swollen left eye but his right eye was able to see the smiling happy faces of his crewmates from 51's and he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. So many times he'd heard them referred to as a family and he had always felt it when they were together. Plenty of times, he had helped rescue one of the men who now stood before him but he rarely was injured and needed their help. This time it was his turn and the gratitude he felt couldn't be contained. He reached out with his uninjured arm to shake hands with his friends – no, his brothers. Everyone seemed to be talking at once making his head swim. If smiling hadn't been so painful he would have been grinning from ear to ear.

"Pal, you are a sight for sore eyes." Hank stepped up to his linemen ahead of the others. His eyes began to get watery as he grasped the younger man's hand in his own.

"Yea, Lopez…you really gave us a scare." Mike commented. He wanted to shake his hand or pat him on the shoulder but he really wasn't sure where Marco's injuries might be so he decided to just stand back.

John and Roy both told Marco how glad they were to see him doing so well.

"Much better than you looked a few hours ago." Johnny said with no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The last firefighter to speak to Marco was Chet. He was still thinking back to his last images of Marco before the kidnapping; the image of him flipping Marco off was still stamped in his mind. He cleared his throat as he sided up to his friend.

"Marco, I, uh…" Chet stammered and then he heard the entire room break out into laughter.

Marco knew Chet well enough to know what his partner was thinking. He surmised that Chet had been pretty rough on himself because of how they had parted company a few nights ago. He also knew that Chet wasn't very good with emotional displays so he decided to rescue his friend. He slowly held up his right hand in a brief wave then curled his fingers down toward his palm while leaving his middle finger erect; he was returning Chet's gesture to him with a playful, even though it was painful, grin.

E!


	16. Chapter 16

The Search For Marco-16

Marco lay awake in his hospital room; his mind drifting off in a daydream. He and his mother had talked at length about the events that had transpired since the night Heather Dawson crashed into the tree in his mother's front yard. It helped him to talk about it; although he tried to keep some of the more gruesome details from his mother. She had been through enough. His buddies from the station had encouraged him to talk as well. No one asked questions; just let him know they were there for him. Cap had suggested talking with the department psychologist and the more he'd thought about it the more he too thought it was a good idea.

His mother had gone to see Heather and help her with feeding the twins. He could tell that his mother was really enjoying her time with them. He smiled at the thought. Suddenly a knock at his door brought him out of his reverie.

E!

Heather sat quietly with her hands in her lap waiting for the elevator doors to open. Ms. Lopez stood behind her with her hands on the handles of Heather's wheelchair. Heather had talked with Ms. Lopez about Marco for the last couple of days. She knew she needed to talk with him; to apologize for his suffering and to discuss naming her sons after him. When his mother had said she thought he was up to her visiting Heather had readily agreed. Now that she was only moments away from seeing him again, her stomach was doing somersaults.

She nearly jumped when she heard a dinging sound and the doors opened.

"Here we are," announced Ms. Lopez as she pushed Heather through the elevator doors and down the long corridor to Marco's room. She stretched her arm out and knocked waiting for permission to enter her son's room.

"Come in."

Heather caught her breath when she heard Marco's voice. She had rehearsed what she might say when she finally met him face to face …..but now she couldn't remember a single word of it.

Ms. Lopez smiled as she used her hip to push open Marco's door pulling Heather in backwards.

Marco reached for his bed control and began raising the head of his bed to better see his visitor. Immediately, he recognized his mother as she backed into his room…..and just as immediately, he knew who the beautiful young lady was in the wheelchair when his mother turned her around to face him.

He smiled at her and nodded just as she mirrored his moves. They both laughed warmly and glanced up at a broadly smiling Ms. Lopez.

"Oh, oh dear. Uh, Heather this is my son Marco Antonio Lopez. Marco, this is Heather Dawson."

Marco gave his mother a questioning look. She never introduced him using his full name. Then he turned his attention back to the blushing young lady before him.

"Heather, it's very nice to meet you." He reached out his right hand towards her.

Heather noticed his gesture and reached out to shake his hand. His strong but gentle grip left her with a warm sensation rising up from her chest. She knew she was flushing but couldn't stop it.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Lopez."

He was suddenly taken aback by her formality. His mother sensed his confusion and broke in.

"Oh tsk, tsk, Heather. I thought Roy and Johnny had explained all that to you? It's Marco, not Mr. Lopez." She said as she winked at the younger woman.

Heather stifled a slight giggle and glanced down at her lap. "Sorry, uh, nice to meet you, Marco."

She looked into the ebony eyes surrounded by bruises and a large cut. Her smile faded and her heart began to break. She felt tears begin to sting the backs of her eyes. He had suffered so much because of her. How could she ever think he could forgive her – a total stranger?

Marco noticed how Heather's countenance fell as she began to look at his injuries. Suddenly, he wanted to crawl under the sheet to escape the sadness in her eyes.

"Heather, it's really not as bad as it looks." He tried to downplay his ghastly appearance.

Heather, very embarrassed by her behavior, shook her head from side to side. Her voice came out squeaky as she tried to apologize.

"Marco, I uh, I'm so sorry for what you went through.."

"No" he said rather abruptly. "No, there is nothing to apologize for. Heather, you didn't do anything wrong." He pulled his slight grin into a painful full smile.

"I told you, Heather. No one, not even Marco, is blaming you. This was not your fault." Ms. Lopez had tried to stay out of the conversation but she once again felt the need to step in and help.

Heather sat still; her gaze moving from Ms. Lopez to Marco and back again. Both were smiling at her and finally she felt herself begin to relax. _They really don't blame me. _

"Heather, why don't you ask Marco that question we've been discussing?" Ms. Lopez hid a blush as she felt her son's silent stare.

Heather felt encouraged and lifted her chin up. With a hopeful smile on her face she began.

"Marco, I would be so grateful if you'd allow my sons to share your name. Will you let me give them middle names that will honor you….and your sacrifice?"

Marco felt chills run up the length of his spine. Had he heard her correctly? Did she really want to give her sons the middle names of Marco and Antonio?

"Heather, I..uh…I don't know what to say?" He began but was soon interrupted by his flustered mother.

"You say, YES, Marco. You say Y-E-S!"

Marco glanced at his mother and began to laugh uncontrollably. "Yes, Heather, I would be so very honored." He finally managed.

Heather couldn't help herself either. Both she and Marco now had the silly giggles in the middle of a very serious moment. All tension melted away from the two as they began to chatter happily. Neither seemed to notice when Ms. Lopez eased back out of the room and headed toward the nurse's station in the ER. She had to tell Dixie.

Epilogue

Exactly a month later, Roy Antonio Dawson and John Marco Dawson were settled into their carseats in the back of Ms. Lopez large sedan. Heather was more excited than she ever could have imagined. So much had changed over the last four weeks. Ms. Lopez had insisted Heather stay with her in her large, but somewhat empty, home while she recovered from childbirth. Heather had felt at home immediately and Marco noted that his mother hadn't seemed this happy in many many years. Ms. Lopez had been so much help to her teaching her so many things about motherhood and childcare. Heather felt almost like her own mother was back at her side again. She looked back down at the tiny boys buckled into their seats. Roy was looking around and stretching while John-Marc continued his deep sleep. Each one dressed in a blue suit with tiny fire trucks on a ribbon across the chest. Marco had found the outfits and purchased them for his namesakes.

Ms. Lopez sat in the front seat on the passenger's side while Marco drove them home. She tried to remain calm but her excitement was almost more than she could handle. Her nervous chatter continued on and on without Marco or Heather even responding to her. She truly loved Roy and John-Marc as though they were her own flesh and blood.

Heather looked up and smiled as she saw handsome charcoal eyes staring back at her in the rearview mirror. A slight wink from Marco set a blush blazing across her face. They were quickly becoming more than friends; and Ms. Lopez was becoming more than just a volunteer Granny. In her heart Heather felt like perhaps her long search for happiness would have the same happy ending as the search for Marco.


End file.
